Cas de conscience
by Eppsie
Summary: Une affaire réveille de douloureux souvenirs pour Don...
1. Chapter 1

**Précisions : **

J'ai imaginé cette histoire suite au dialogue entre Don et Alan dans le vingtième épisode de la saison 2, « Les risques du métier ». Plus précisément lorsque Don questionne son père sur Margaret et lorsque ce dernier lui répond qu'il aurait comprit et qu'il ne s'en serait jamais voulu. C'est une simple déduction de ma part. Je ne prétends pas que c'est ce que les scénaristes de Numb3rs avaient en tête.

C'est une histoire très noire.

Le sujet est lourd et sérieux : l'euthanasie. Pour ceux ou celles qui seraient mal à l'aise avec ce sujet, je vous conseille de ne pas lire la fic.

**Ma fic reste une histoire.** Ce n'est rien d'autre. Loin de moi l'idée de faire partager mon opinion ou d'ouvrir un débat. Il y a d'autre endroit pour ça.

Voilà, ces précisions étant faites, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (enfin j'espère).

CAS DE CONSCIENCE

**Chapitre 1 :**

Don affrontait le sous-directeur Wright depuis un bon quart d'heure dans son bureau mais il était évident qu'il n'aurait aucune échappatoire.

« Vous ne me comprenez pas agent Eppes. Je ne vous demande pas de vous occupez de cette affaire. Je vous en donne l'ordre. Vous êtes un excellent agent et vous obtenez de bons résultats avec votre équipe. Je ne veux personne d'autre sur ce dossier ».

« Monsieur, je n'ai jamais rechigné à enquêter sur une affaire mais là… »

« Agent Eppes, avez-vous au moins une raison valable pour refuser cette affaire ? »

_S'il te plaît Donnie. Tu es fort. Je sais que ton père ne pourra pas._

« Agent Eppes ? Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« …Oui, excusez-moi monsieur ».

« Alors, avez-vous une excuse valable ? »

_Donnie, je te fais confiance. Je ne t'oblige pas à le faire mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir._

« Non monsieur. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable ».

« Bien. Le congrès débat de la question depuis deux mois et l'opinion publique se fait de plus en plus pressante sur ce sujet. Alors je veux des résultats rapides et discrets».

A contre cœur, Don a accepté le dossier que Wright lui tendait et est sorti du bureau. Dans le couloir, à l'abri de tous les regards, il a desserré sa cravate et a prit appui sur le mur avec une main, le temps de retrouver une respiration normalePourquoi est-ce que la vie est si cruelle ? De tous les agents fédéraux du bureau de Los Angeles, pourquoi est-ce que ce dossier a atterrit dans ses mains ? La vie est vraiment injuste. Il avait assez souffert alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait revivre ce calvaire une deuxième fois ? Pourquoi ?

Après quelques minutes, Don a pris un souffle profond et a resserré sa cravate, près à faire un compte rendu de l'affaire à son équipe.

_Merci Donnie. Je t'aime mon petit ange. _

oooOOOOooo

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous avons une nouvelle affaire sur les bras. Je veux tout le monde dans la salle de conférence dans cinq minutes ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe de Don était réunie autour de la grande table.

« Suite à plusieurs plaintes de familles de malades en phase terminale et de personnels hospitaliers dans l'Etat du New Jersey et ici, en Californie, il semble que plusieurs actes d'euthanasies aient eu lieu. Je sais, vous allez me dire que, clandestinement, cette pratique n'est pas rare. Mais le fait est que ces actes semblent prendre des disproportions anormales pour un espace temps donné. Pour le seul mois de juin, l'Etat du New Jersey a enregistré une vingtaine de plaintes concernant la mort de patients du Mémorial Hospital. Une dizaine en juillet, pour le même hôpital et une dizaine également pour le mois d'août, et également pour des patients décédés dans cet hôpital. Ce qui est troublant, c'est qu'à partir du mois de septembre, quasiment aucune plainte n'a été déposée, mais, dans le même temps, il y a eu une recrudescence de plaintes similaires à Los Angeles.»

« Concernant des patients d'un même hôpital ? »

« Non et c'est là tout le problème. Ces actes ont eu lieu dans plusieurs hôpitaux de la région et dans plusieurs cliniques privées. Il n'y a peut être pas de lien avec les décès du New Jersey mais nous allons quand même enquêter. Je sais que je n'ai pas à vous le rappeler mais je fais tout de même un rappel : la plus grande discrétion doit être observée. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à une horde de journalistes. Ce qui risque d'être le cas étant donné que le congrès débat en ce moment sur la question de légaliser ou non l'euthanasie et que l'opinion publique prend de plus en plus conscience du problème. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?...Non ? Très bien, alors tous au travail ».

Don a regardé tous ses agents sortir de la salle, stupéfait de lui-même. Aucun doute, il était devenu un vrai génie pour cacher ses émotions. Il avait énoncé l'affaire sans même un tremblement dans sa voix. Mais un agent le connaissait plus que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Don ? »

« Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas Liz. Tout va bien ».

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ».

« Bien. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver ».

« Merci. Je vais voir Charlie. Peut être qu'il pourra nous aider avec un de ces algorithmes. »

oooOOOOooo

Lorsque Don est entré dans le bureau de son frère, Charlie parlait avec Amita devant un des tableaux. Il n'entendait pas ce que les deux tourtereaux se racontaient mais il était certain que les maths n'étaient pas ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit en ce moment. Il les a observés en silence, attendant le bon moment pour faire connaître sa présence. Après tout, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un petit frère si on ne peut pas l'embêter. Après quelques minutes, Charlie et Amita ont semblés passer de la théorie à la pratique. Avec un petit sourire, Don a attendu que leurs lèvres se touchent presque pour frapper fortement à la porte.

« Charlie ! »

Les deux mathématiciens ont sursautés et ont presque cognés leur tête ensemble.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ».

Charlie a passé nerveusement, avec une petite mimique sur son visage, sa main sur sa nuque et Amita a replacé sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est rien Don. Je m'apprêtais à partir de toute façon. J'ai un cours dans dix minutes. On se voit tout à l'heure Charlie ? »

« Oui, à tout de suite ».

En passant à côté de Don, Amita l'a salué avec un léger sourire et est sortie du bureau.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Don ? A part venir m'embêter ? »

Le visage de Don s'est aussitôt assombrit.

« Je suis sur une nouvelle affaire et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider ».

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

Charlie s'est assis à son bureau en prenant le dossier que son frère lui tendait tandis que Don, les mains dans les poches, s'est adossé sur le petit rebord de la fenêtre.

« C'est…C'est une affaire sur l'euthanasie. Il semble qu'il y ait eu plusieurs morts suspectes en peu de temps ».

Au fur et à mesure que Charlie feuilletait le dossier, toutes sortes d'équations ont pris naissance dans son esprit.

« Je pensais qu'une loi avait légalisé l'euthanasie, il y a peu de temps ».

« Non. Seule l'euthanasie passive est acceptée par la cour suprême. En fait, la législation dépend des états. A ce jour, depuis novembre 1997, seul l'Oregon à accepter le suicide assisté, mais pas l'euthanasie. L'euthanasie active, quant à elle, est illégale et condamnée pénalement.»

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Eh bien, l'euthanasie passive consiste en une abstention de soin de manière à abréger la vie. Alors que l'euthanasie active vise à administrer une substance toxique qui a pour effet de provoquer délibérément la mort. Elle est poursuivie sur le fondement de meurtre ou d'assassinat. Aux Etats-Unis, le suicide médicalement assisté est sanctionné de la même façon dans presque tous les Etats, mais, contrairement à l'euthanasie, il se trouve au centre d'un débat dans une société qui met l'accent sur l'autonomie de l'individu ».

« Si je comprends bien, tout ce débat qui a lieu en ce moment, porte sur la question de légaliser ou non l'euthanasie active ».

« Exactement. Au vu de ce débat, il semble que l'euthanasie active soit unanimement condamnée. Mais je n'ais pas l'impression qu'elle occupe une place essentielle dans les discussions. Les Américains craignent de possibles dérives de l'euthanasie et de la priorité donnée à l'autonomie du patient dans les décisions d'ordre médical. Je dirais plutôt que le débat est centré sur l'aide au suicide. Selon les sondages, les Américains sont majoritairement favorables au suicide médicalement assisté. Les jurés sont également peu enclins à condamner une personne qui en aide une autre à se suicider. Tiens, regarde le Docteur Kevorkian, plus connu sous le nom de « docteur suicide ». Il revendiquait avoir aidé cent-vingt personnes à se suicider. Et pourtant, il n'a jamais été condamné jusqu'au mois de novembre 1998, alors même que tous les éléments de l'infraction étaient établis ».

Charlie a levé ses yeux du dossier et a regardé avec étonnement son frère.

« Dis-moi. Tu es plutôt bien renseigné. Je ne savais pas que ce sujet te passionner autant ».

« Ce n'est pas une passion Charlie ! »

A l'expression choquée de son petit frère, Don a immédiatement regretté la rudesse de son ton.

- « Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Alors, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?»

- « Je pense que oui. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

- « Merci. Essaie seulement de faire ce que tu peux. Je vais déjeuner avec papa dans un petit restaurant. Tu te joins à nous ? »

- « Non, j'ai déjà prévu de déjeuner avec Amita ce midi ».

- « Dis-moi, je me trompe ou ça devient de plus en plus sérieux entre vous deux ?»

Charlie a sourit timidement et a rougit légèrement en pensant à l'amour de sa vie.

« Tu ne te trompes pas. Je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Elle me plaît vraiment. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi p'tit frère. Maman aussi serait heureuse. Je te vois plus tard ».

« A plus tard ».

Don est sorti du bureau en laissant derrière lui un Charlie perplexe. Son grand frère faisait rarement allusion à leur mère.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Don a soupiré de soulagement en s'engageant sur l'autoroute. Il lui avait fallu plus de trente minutes pour sortir du centre ville et il commençait à devenir légèrement agacé. Il a vérifié sa montre et s'est rendu compte qu'il devait être au restaurant depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Son père était certainement inquiet et les pires scénarios devaient jouer dans sa tête. En grognant, il a composé son numéro.

« Papa, c'est Don. J'arriverais en retard. J'ai…Oui, tu l'avais remarqué. Ecoutes, je suis désolé mais j'étais…Non, je ne suis pas blessé. J'ai encore deux bras et deux jambes…Non, je ne te mens pas. J'étais bloqué dans les embouteillages. Je serais là dans dix minutes. Oui…Merci p'pa. A tout de suite ».

_Bienvenue chers auditeurs. Vous écoutez Air America Radio sur 90.7 FM, la radio nationale qui vous donne la parole. Le sujet du jour : faut-il ou non accorder un droit à mourir aux malades ?_

Don a froncé les sourcils. Il voulait changer de station mais, pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, il n'a pas touché à la radio.

_Je vois que ce sujet intéresse bon nombre d'entre vous. Le standard est à deux doigts d'explosé ! Très bien, je donne la parole à un premier auditeur._

_« Bonjour, quel est votre nom et d'où nous appelez-vous ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Billy et j'habite Detroit »._

_« Bienvenue Billy. Nous vous écoutons »._

_« Eh bien, en fait, je n'appelle pas pour vous donner un avis sur la question. Je veux juste vous raconter mon histoire. Voilà, je suis atteint d'une sclérose latérale amyotrophique, plus connue sous le nom de maladie de Charcot. Il y a quelques mois, lorsque les médecins m'ont annoncé que j'avais cette maladie, j'étais anéanti. J'avais même signé un testament de vie dans lequel je demandais à ce que l'on me procure une mort douce et sans souffrance lorsque ma vie aura perdu toute dignité. Quand j'ai signé ce papier, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais supporter tout ça. Mais maintenant, je me sens en sécurité. J'avais demandé au docteur que je ne voulais pas de trachéotomie et que je ne voulais pas m'accrocher. Et ce médecin, dont je ne dévoilerais pas le nom, m'a promit qu'il ne me laisserait pas étouffer ni souffrir et je lui ai fais confiance. Et puis, c'est curieux, mes plaisirs ont changé. Je ne peux plus marcher, ni me lever. Je suis cloué au lit mais respirer est encore un plaisir. Sentir la fraîcheur du drap sur ma joue, c'est un plaisir. Rencontrer le regard de ma femme quant elle vient me voir, c'est un plaisir. Tout ça pour vous dire que c'est une chose de souhaiter l'euthanasie quant on est bien portant mais s'en est une autre de la demander lorsque vous êtes gravement malade»._

Don a senti son estomac vaciller mais une sorte de force supérieure à lui l'empêcher de tourner le bouton de la radio.

_« Merci Billy pour votre témoignage et je salue votre courage. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de vous. Nous passons à notre deuxième auditeur. Bonjour, quel est votre nom et d'où nous appelez-vous ? »_

_« Bonjour. J'habite en Caroline du Nord mais je voudrais garder l'anonymat »._

_« Aucun problème. Nous vous écoutons »._

_« Je suis infirmier et, une fois, j'ai poussé la seringue. Dans mon travail, surtout lorsque l'on soigne des personnes gravement malades, une relation particulière s'installe entre le patient et le soignant. Peu à peu, le soignant devient le confident. Et, dans ce contexte, survient parfois une demande de mort. Ça m'est arrivé deux fois. Je me suis à chaque fois interroger sur ce que cache cette sollicitation. Souvent, il s'agit d'une peur ou d'une angoisse que l'on peut apaiser. Mais pourtant, un jour, j'ai fais suite à une telle demande. Ce jour-là, je suis entré dans la chambre d'une patiente atteinte d'une tumeur cérébrale. Elle venait de tomber dans le coma et elle se noyait dans son sang à cause d'une hémorragie. Son frère était présent. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait et ce que j'allais faire. Je lui ai proposé de sortir mais il est resté. Et, quelques temps plus tard, il m'a remercié. Depuis, il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je repense à cette patiente. C'est très dur à supporter mais je ressens un peu de soulagement en sachant que j'ai abrégé une souffrance inutile ». _

Inconsciemment, Don a incliné la tête.

« _Prochain auditeur. Même topo : quel est votre nom et d'où nous appelez-vous ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Peter et j'habite Boston, Massachusetts. Je suis médecin. En quinze ans d'expérience, je n'ai jamais rencontré une seule demande d'euthanasie qui ait persisté au-delà d'un accompagnement de qualité. Je pense qu'il faut promouvoir l'éthique des soins palliatifs. Je suis un soignant et ce n'est pas à moi de donner la mort. Il faut bien avoir conscience que le droit de mourir dans la dignité est une revendication fréquente de l'opinion mais c'est une demande rare des patients. Il faut apprendre à se méfier des termes très ambigus employés par nombre de patients. Du genre « Je veux m'endormir pour toujours » ou « Docteur, il faut me faire une piqûre ». J'ai souvent entendu ce genre de phrases mais, après vérification, j'ai constaté qu'elles ne signifiaient nullement que la personne souhaite que ces jours soient abrégés par un geste médical »._

A ce témoignage, Don a senti son estomac se resserrer encore un peu plus et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il commençait à transpirer et sa respiration s'accélérait.

_« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas donner la mort aux patients mais une qualité de vie. Ce n'est pas seulement le personnel soignant qui doit donner cette qualité. C'est aussi l'entourage du patient. Un patient bien entouré par sa famille demande rarement à en finir. Un jour, un de mes patients, nommé Lewis, qui était atteint du cancer, m'a fait une telle demande. Son épouse et son fils ne voulait pas s'avouer que leur être cher allait mourir. Ils continuaient à vivre normalement, comme si tout allé pour le mieux. Mais une de mes infirmières a contacté sa famille et leur a fait prendre conscience de la situation. Finalement, l'épouse de Lewis et son fils l'ont soutenu avec tout leur amour et ils ne l'ont jamais laissé seul à l'hôpital. Résultat, Lewis n'a plus voulu abréger sa vie. »_

Don a essayé de prendre des souffles profonds mais ses poumons semblaient décider à ne plus lui obéir. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et ses crampes d'estomac lui indiquaient clairement qu'il était temps de quitter l'autoroute. La prochaine sortie était à deux cent mètres. Don a gémi d'anéantissement. Jamais il ne tiendrait jusque là. Et pourtant il a réussi et il s'est garé sur le bord de la route en ignorant les klaxons des autres automobilistes. A peine était-il sorti de son SUV que son corps a arqué en avant pendant que son estomac se débarrassé des restes de son petit déjeuner. _Non ! Nous avons été là pour elle. Nous ne l'avons jamais laissé. Nous avons toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. Elle savait qu'on l'aimait. Ce ne peut pas être pour ça. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ça._

Epuisé et essoufflé, il s'est effondré à genoux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son cerveau ne contrôlait plus son corps et un sentiment de panique a commencé à l'envahir. _S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que j'ai pris la bonne décision. _Pris de tremblement, il s'est adossé contre son SUV, a encerclé ses jambes avec ses bras et a posé son front sur ses genoux. _Je t'aime maman. _Don ne savait pas combien de temps il est resté ainsi mais la prochaine chose qu'il a su est que son téléphone ne cessait de hurler à la vie. De ses doigts tremblant, il a prit son téléphone à sa ceinture et a regardé l'identification de l'appelant. C'était son père. Il est resté tétanisé quelques secondes et a essayé de reprendre les commandes de son corps. Le téléphone a cessé de sonner pour se remettre à brailler de plus belle une demie seconde plus tard. Il a passé une main sur son visage et a dégagé sa gorge.

« Papa »

« Don ! Mais où es-tu ?! »

« Papa, je…Je suis encore dans un embouteillage. Il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça se dégage ».

Au grand étonnement de Don, la voix d'Alan s'est radoucie. Après tout, après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, il ne se serait pas attendu à autre chose que de l'agacement.

« Tu es encore loin ? »

« Euh non. Non, cinq minutes, tout au plus ».

« Bien. Je t'attends. A tout de suite ».

« A toute de suite ».

Don a frotté ses yeux et s'est levé lentement tout en prenant appui sur son camion. Il a regardé autour de lui pour voir où il était. S'il voulait vraiment être au restaurant dans cinq minutes, il ferait mieux de ne pas traîner en route.

oooOOOOooo

Alan a raccroché son téléphone, inquiet. Ce n'était pas le genre de Don d'arriver en retard sans prévenir et il semblait tendu. _Je suis sûr qu'il me cache encore quelque chose. _

« Monsieur, désirez-vous un autre verre en attendant ? »

Distrait de ses pensées, Alan a levé ses yeux et a regardé le serveur.

« Non. Je vous remercie. Vous êtes très aimable».

Le serveur a hésité avant de repartir et a regardé Alan avec un air compatissant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Je suis sûr qu'elle va arriver. Les femmes aiment toujours se faire attendre. »

« Femme ? »

« Oui. Vous savez ces personnes qui portent des talons et qui s'achètent toujours des sacs à main hors de prix. Ma femme le fait toujours. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle me fait toujours attendre pendant…»

Alan a sourit et a levé ses mains pour arrêter le serveur dans ses explications passionnées.

- « Vous vous méprenez jeune homme et je sais très bien ce qu'est une femme. C'est mon fils que j'attends ».

- « Oh…Vous voulez un autre verre ? »

Alan a fait preuve de patience et a refusé poliment. L'air penaud, le serveur l'a regardé une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers une autre table. Alan a secoué sa tête et s'est rendu compte que le restaurant, plein à craquer il y a à peine une heure, était presque vide maintenant. Seules cinq tables étaient occupées, y compris la sienne.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, du mouvement près de la porte d'entrée à attirer son attention et il a vu son fils, souriant, s'approchait de lui. _Mon garçon, si tu crois m'avoir avec ton sourire, tu te trompes. Il y a vraiment des jours où j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'ai élevé._

_- _« Hé papa ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais il y avait vraiment une circulation monstre».

« Ce n'est rien Don. Je suis simplement heureux que tu sois là ».

Alan s'est retourné et a fait signe au serveur. Celui-ci s'est approché. Il leur a donné les menus avec un sourire aimable pour Alan et un regard sévère pour Don.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce serveur ? »

« Oh rien. Il est simplement déçu. Il s'attendait à ce que tu arrives avec des talons et un sac à main très cher».

« Quoi ?! »

Alan s'est amusé du regard médusé de son garçon.

«Je plaisante. Je pense qu'il a prit pitié de moi parce que j'étais assis seul à cette table. Et il a fini par penser qu'une femme m'avait posé un lapin».

« Je suis vraiment… »

« Je sais. Tu es désolé et il y avait une circulation monstre. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

Don a contemplé quelques instants le menu. Les plats avaient l'air très appétissant mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et il ne faisait pas confiance à son estomac en ce moment.

« Je vais prendre une salade ».

« C'est tout ?! Donnie, tu dois manger. Comment veux-tu courir derrière un suspect si tu n'as rien dans le ventre ?»

« Je n'ai pas très faim. Et puis j'ai pris un copieux petit déjeuner ce matin ».

Alan a laissé échapper un petit grognement et a secoué sa tête. Finalement, il a passé commande au serveur en ignorant son fils : une salade et un rumsteck pour Don et le plat du jour pour lui.

Lorsque le serveur est revenu avec les plats, Don a senti son estomac protester et a lancé un regard de désapprobation à son père.

« Manges ton rumsteck Donnie ».

« Je n'ai plus de cinq ans ».

« Et alors ? Tu seras toujours mon petit garçon, il faudra bien un jour que tu t'y fasses. Et arrêtes de bougonner. Manges ».

Don a soupiré de démission et a commencé à mâcher lentement sa viande tout en espérant que son estomac tiendra le coup.

« J'ai surpris Charlie et Amita ce matin. Je crois que leur histoire devient vraiment sérieuse».

« J'en ai aussi l'impression. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je les interromps lorsque j'entre dans la maison. Tiens, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, ton frère avait prévu une soirée romantique et… »

« Et ? »

« Et je les ai interrompu. Je devais passer une soirée au bowling avec Stan et sa femme mais ils ont eu un imprévu de dernière minute. Alors je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. Mais c'est la faute de Charlie aussi ! Il ne m'avait rien dit. Sinon, tu penses bien que j'aurais eu la délicatesse de rentrer plus tard ».

« Une soirée romantique ? J'espère quand même que Charlie a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas porter son affreux pyjama à rayures rouges ».

« Tu ne vas pas me croire mais c'est bien ce qu'il portait »

Don a secoué sa tête, amusé.

« Dis-moi, quand tu dis que tu les as surpris. Tu ne veux pas dire par là que tu les as embêtés ? »

Don a regardé son père d'un air innocent et offusqué.

« Bien sûr que non papa ! Tu me connais ».

« Justement Donnie. Justement. Je te connais trop bien. Mais parle-moi un peu de toi ».

« Oh bah, tu sais, en ce moment, c'est boulot-boulot ».

« Et cet agent Warner, tu la vois toujours ? »

« Elle vient d'être affecter à Los-Angeles et nous sommes souvent amenés à travailler ensemble ».

« C'est elle que j'ai vu l'autre jour lorsque je suis venu te chercher avec Charlie pour aller déjeuner ?».

« Oui, c'est elle ».

« Elle est mignonne ».

« Mmh ? Oh…euh oui, elle est charmante ».

Alan a regardé son fils avec tendresse. _Toi mon Donnie, tu es amoureux._

« Et à ton travail, ça se passe bien. »

Don s'est aussitôt tendu et un nuage noir est passé à travers son visage, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Alan. _Nous y voilà. Il y a bien quelque chose qui te tracasses. _

« Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ? »

« Sur quelques meurtres. »

Don est resté délibérément évasif, espérant que son père n'insisterait pas.

« Meurtres ? Et…Les victimes, comment sont-elles mortes ? »

Don a joué avec sa salade au moyen de sa fourchette et a évité le regard de son père.

« Eh bien, les victimes étaient toutes gravement malades et il semblerait…Il semblerait qu'elles soient mortes plutôt que prévu ».

Soudainement, Alan n'avait plus d'appétit. _Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi retourné mon garçon._

« Je vois ».

Don ne voulait pas prolonger la conversation sur ce terrain mais il portait son fardeau depuis deux ans maintenant. Et il devenait de plus en plus à supporter. Chaque jour, depuis deux ans, il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait bien agit et si son père aurait fait la même chose.

« Tu as dû y penser toi. Toi et maman, vous n'avez jamais parlé de l'éventualité de… »

Alan a secoué sa tête. _Ne te culpabilise pas Don. _

« Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Je crois qu'on a eu de la chance de ne pas en arriver là. En revanche, si elle avait choisit ça, je crois que j'aurais compris ».

Il a regardé Don avec insistance et a continué : « Je ne m'en serais jamais voulu ».

Don a baissé sa tête mais Alan a insisté avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Tu entends ce que je te dis ».

Don a une nouvelle fois incliné sa tête et a répondu en évitant le regard de son père : « Mmh mmh ».

- « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ».

Mais les mots d'Alan n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté. Don ne se sentait toujours pas soulagé.

_A suivre _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Dans la salle de conférence, Megan était affalée dans sa chaise, épuisée mais satisfaite du travail accompli. Avec Don, Colby, David et quelques autres agents, elle venait de passer les vingt quatre dernières heures à éplucher sans relâche les dossiers des patients décédés au Mémorial Hospital du New-Jersey et à Los Angeles, ainsi que les dossiers de tous les personnels hospitaliers du Mémorial Hospital et de la région de Los Angeles, y compris ceux travaillant dans les cliniques privées et les professions libérales. Ils avaient même interrogés plusieurs médecins, infirmières et familles. Au final, ils ont réussi à établir une liste de suspects longue d'une vingtaine de noms comprenant des médecins, des infirmiers et des aides soignants. Pour une personne extérieure à l'enquête, cette liste pouvait paraître encore trop longue mais ce n'était pas si mal étant donné le nombre de personnes pouvant être impliquées, de près ou de loin, à leur affaire. Sans compter le fait que beaucoup de familles n'avaient pas porté plaintes et d'autres les avaient retirés et se refusaient désormais à coopérer. Don n'en était pas étonné et ne les blâmé pas. Il était persuadé que toutes ces familles étaient soulagées qu'une personne ait agi à leur place et elles n'avaient pas l'intention de leur communiquer le moindre indice pouvant faire condamner cette personne.

Bien qu'elle soit satisfaite de leur liste de suspect, Megan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'anéantissement.

« Nous avons une liste de suspects mais comment savoir quand et où le vrai coupable agira. J'ai même utilisé l'analyse prédictive. Mais comme les psychopathes, elle ne donne rien. On ne peut pas prévoir le lieu de la prochaine agression. Enfin, le prochain…Je ne peux même pas trouver la bonne expression ».

Don a reposé le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'est adossé sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête.

« Charlie a peut être trouvé quelque chose qui puisse nous aider. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Ne prends pas cette peine. Le voilà justement qui arrive. Et visiblement, il a l'air très heureux».

Don s'est retourné juste à temps pour voir son frère, la mine joviale, entré en trombe dans la salle de conférence.

« Don ! »

« Charlie ».

Don n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Charlie était consultant pour le FBI en général, et pas seulement pour lui. Il n'était pas le consultant personnel de Don Eppes et pourtant Charlie semblait toujours agir comme tel. Il y a encore quelques jours, Don était mal à l'aise à l'idée que Charlie travaille pour lui. Il avait l'impression de l'utiliser, de profiter de son génie. Mais depuis leur séance chez le docteur Bradford où son petit frère avait affirmé qu'il aimé travailler avec son grand frère, Don avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme avait été soulevé de ses épaules et il commençait, désormais, à apprécier réellement l'aide de son frère, sans arrière pensée. Il était heureux, son frère était heureux et leur père était rassuré de les voir travailler ensemble. Au final, tout le monde y trouver son compte.

« Don, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut être t'aider. Enfin, je veux dire, vous aidez ».

« On t'écoute Charlie ».

Après avoir installé son ordinateur portable et projeté ses données sur l'écran plasma, Charlie a commencé à expliquer son travail.

- « A partir des données que tu m'as fourni, j'ai utilisé une analyse discriminante quadratique. J'ai cherché une combinaison de caractéristiques de tous les décès répertoriés. De cette façon j'ai identifié les variables du coupable que vous recherchez. Quels types de patients, de maladies, les spécificités d'accueil de chaque hôpitaux et cliniques, la qualité des soins dans ces établissements. Parce qu'il y a forcément certains types de maladies et de patients qui a motivé notre suspect. Si on prend un champ de fleurs, nous savons que seuls certains types de fleurs vont attirer certains types d'insectes. Un insecte ne se pose que sur certaines fleurs bien spécifiques… ».

Colby s'est penché vers Don et lui a demandé s'il était le seul à n'y rien comprendre. Mais il n'a reçu aucune réponse de son patron. Don avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran mais son esprit était ailleurs. Autre lieu, autre ambiance, autre odeur mais même douleur.

_Margaret était en phase terminale. Tout traitement était inutile, superflu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours désormais. Un mois, grand maximum. Margaret le savait. Personne ne le lui avait dit mais elle l'avait lu sur le visage de son époux et sur celui de son fils aîné à travers la vitre de sa chambre lorsque le médecin leur a annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. _

_La douleur devenait insupportable. Son état se détérioré de jours en jours, d'heure en heure et les moments de lucidité devenaient aussi rare qu'une oasis en plein désert. Il y avait même des jours où elle retombait en enfance et ne reconnaissait personne autour d'elle, même pas sa propre famille. C'était son enfant qui s'asseyait tous les jours dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. C'était son enfant qui ne cessait de la réconforter, qui ne cessait de lui répéter que tout se passera bien avec une voix douce et posée. Il était sa chair et son sang et pourtant, certains jours, il était un parfait étranger à ses yeux. Mais dans ses moments de lucidité, Margaret avait pris sa décision. _

_De son lit, Margaret observait Don, penchait contre la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa vue diminuait mais elle pouvait percevoir à quel point son fils était tendu. Un maintien raide sur ses jambes, la mâchoire serrée, les bras croisés. Jamais bon signe. Mais c'était certainement le bon moment d'aborder le sujet. Alan était dans le bureau du médecin et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait rester conscience encore quelques minutes seulement._

_« Donnie »_

_Sa voix était à peine plus perceptible qu'un chuchotement mais Don s'est aussitôt précipité à son chevet. _

_« Maman !? Tu me reconnais ? »_

_Au-delà de son inquiétude pour sa mère, Don a ressenti un petit baume au cœur en entendant sa mère l'appelait par son surnom. Il y avait toujours un espoir en lui. Il était persuadé que le médecin s'était trompé. Sa mère, si forte et si courageuse, ne laisserait jamais la maladie gagnait le combat. Mais son espoir s'amenuisait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait les yeux de sa mère. Il n'y voyait plus la femme sur les genoux de laquelle il s'asseyait lorsqu'il était petit, la femme qui l'avait réconforté maintes fois lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars la nuit, la femme qui vérifiait chaque soir qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres sous son lit ou dans son placard, la femme à qui il avait offert un collier de nouilles pour la fête des mères et qui lui répondait que c'était le plus beau des cadeaux, la femme qui lui avait toujours ouvert son cœur. Il avait fini par penser que plus jamais il ne reverrait un regard aussi affectueux et chaleureux. Depuis deux jours, sa mère ne s'était même plus rappelée de son nom et elle ne voyait en lui qu'un individu quelconque. Son regard tendre avait laissé place à un regard rempli de crainte._

« Nous connaissons les particularités des patients décédés. Je veux dire, que dans la majorité des plaintes, les patients étaient atteints du cancer. J'ai donc comparé les décès les plus récents aux décès les plus anciens avec une analyse discriminante quadratique et je suis parvenu à réduire considérablement la zone de recherche ».

Tout en parlant et en gesticulant, Charlie observait son frère, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran, désormais éteint. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Don. Ses yeux étaient hantés et son visage était un savant mélange de souffrance, de tristesse, d'amour et de culpabilité.

Megan, David et Colby se sont aussi rendus compte que leur patron était seulement présent physiquement dans la pièce. Don était un homme très privé, qui ne se laisse jamais dominer par ses émotions lors d'une affaire et qui reste aux commandes, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un profiler pour se rendre compte que cette affaire avait réveillé de douloureux souvenirs en lui. Souvenirs dont Don ne parlera certainement jamais. Aussi, pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras et par respect pour lui, chacun a décidé d'agir comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

_« Donnie, j'ai besoin de te parler ». _

_« Bien sûr. Je t'écoutes ». _

_Don s'est assis dans le fauteuil et a attendu que sa mère commence à parler. Margaret a prit sa main et l'a regardé avec tendresse. Son petit garçon était devenu un homme merveilleux, en dépit de tout. Il était adulte maintenant, son visage était marqué par les blessures de la vie et il affrontait de dangereux criminels quotidiennement et pourtant il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose d'enfantin dans ses yeux. Cette petite lueur qui a fait hésiter Margaret dans sa démarche. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de l'aider à mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'éteindre l'étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux de son garçon. Cette étincelle qui, à aucun moment, n'avait cessé de briller depuis le début de sa maladie. Une mère ne devrait jamais demander une telle chose à son enfant mais la vie est rarement comme on voudrait qu'elle soit._

_« Donnie… » Mon dieu que c'est difficile. Je suis tellement désolée mon petit ange. Tu ne le mérites pas. _

_« Maman ? »_

_« Don, mon trésor. Je n'en peux plus. Je sais que je vais mourir »._

_La détresse dans le regard et dans la voix de Margaret a envoyé de petites décharges électriques dans le cœur de Don. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il avait compris. Lui-même y avait pensé, sans se l'avouer. Maman, s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire ça._

_« Non maman. Tu t'en sortiras, tu verras ». __Oh maman, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. _

"_Non Donnie. Je le sais et je la sens qui approche. La douleur est de plus en plus atroce même avec les médicaments. Je sais comment je vais mourir et je ne veux pas que ce soit de cette façon. J'ai peur Don. » Maman, ne me le demande pas, je t'en prie. Ne me le demande pas. « Donnie, tu es quelqu'un de fort. Je ne peux pas le demander à ton père ou à ton frère. Je sais qu'ils n'en auront pas la force ». _

_Je n'ai pas la force non plus maman. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu me demandes une telle chose au moment même où tu te rappelles qui je suis. _

_« Maman… »_

_« Donnie. S'il te plaît. Ecoutes-moi ». Mon pauvre petit garçon. Comment puis-je t'infliger cela. Tu mérites le bonheur. « Je voudrais que tu m'aides, le moment venu. Je ne veux plus souffrir Donnie. Je ne veux pas mourir en étouffant. Je veux partir lentement et sans douleur, avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste »._

_Des larmes chaudes coulées le long des joues de Margaret et de Don mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont pris la peine de les essuyer. Pourquoi le faire puisque jamais elles ne cesseront de couler. _

_« Maman, je…je…je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé maman ». _

_La voix de Don s'est cassée sur ses derniers mots. Margaret lui a fait signe de s'approcher afin qu'elle puisse l'étreindre avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Don s'est penché délicatement en avant et l'a étreint maladroitement en retour, de peur de lui faire mal. _

_- « Si tu savais comme je suis désolée de te faire ça Donnie. Je ne te demande pas de le faire tout de suite, mon cœur. Et je ne t'oblige pas à le faire, loin de moi cette idée. Mais promets-moi seulement d'y réfléchir. Quoique tu décides, je respecterai ta décision. Si tu refuses, je ne t'en voudrais pas mon ange. Je sais que c'est difficile et que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander une telle chose. Si tu acceptes, je te fais confiance pour savoir quel sera le bon moment pour le faire. »_

Don a été distrait de ses pensées par une petite tape légère et discrète de David sur son épaule. Il a sursauté et il s'est rendu compte que tous ses agents quittaient la pièce et que Charlie était en train de remballer ses affaires.

« Merci p'tit frère. Tu nous as bien aidé ».

Il a rassemblé ses propres affaires et s'est dirigé vers son bureau sous le regard inquiet de Charlie.

Don s'est assis lourdement dans sa chaise tout en ignorant les regards, également inquiets mais aussi interrogateurs, de son équipe. Il commençait à étudier la liste des suspects lorsqu'il a senti une main sur son épaule.

« Don, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui Charlie. Je vais bien ».

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ».

« Alors pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? »

Don a soupiré et a lancé un regard à son frère indiquant clairement de ne pas continuer. Charlie s'est assis sur le rebord du bureau et a observé son frère pendant quelques secondes, rendant celui-ci mal à l'aise. Il savait par expérience que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. Don était un vrai livre fermé et il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne clé.

« Je te fais un résumé ? »

Don a dévié son regard de l'écran d'ordinateur vers le jeune génie et a incliné la tête timidement.

« Grâce à une équation, j'ai réduis le champ des recherches. Toi et ton équipe, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous concentrer sur San Fernando, Santa Monica, Glendale et Burbank. Je sais que c'est encore une grande zone à couvrir mais je ne peux pas te proposer plus. Et je pense même avoir réduit ta liste de suspects.»

Une expression de pure surprise est apparue sur le visage de Don.

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ? Enfin, je veux dire c'est super mais…Tu ne rentres pas dans ton mode professeur Charles Eppes et tu ne me fais pas un grand exposé sur une de tes grandes théories pendant de longues minutes ? ».

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. J'ai recherché ce que tous les patients avaient en commun et, à partir de là, j'ai basé mon équation…»

Don a sourit et a arrêté Charlie avec sa main.

« D'accord, d'accord Charlie. Ton résumé me suffit. Tu le fais souvent ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah ton « mode professeur » alors qu'il te suffit simplement de nous faire un petit compte rendu comme tu viens de le faire ».

Charlie a savouré le sourire de Don et un petit sentiment de fierté l'a envahi. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire parler son frère sur ses sentiments mais il savait sur quel bouton appuyé pour le faire sourire. En soulevant ses épaules et avec une petite mimique, le jeune génie a confirmé. Et à sa plus grande surprise, la réponse de son frère n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

« Eh bien, tu vois, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je crois que je préfère quand tu te lances dans tes grandes explications. Je te préviens, je ne le redirai pas une deuxième fois ».

Le jeune génie a regardé de plus près son frère, se demandant s'il le taquinait simplement ou s'il était vraiment sincère. Et double surprise : Don était sincère. Celui-ci aimait voir son petit frère jouait les grands professeurs. Lorsqu'il parlait de ses maths, Charlie était un homme heureux et sûr de lui. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour rendre Don heureux lui-même.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?»

Don a lâché un petit rire.

« Oui. Merci Charlie. Ça fait du bien de rire un peu ».

« Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas. Tu ne penses pas que je viens déjà assez souvent chez toi ? »

« Non. Ce ne sera jamais assez ».

Charlie a posé sa main sur son front se demandant si lui aussi aller bien. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir déjà eu un moment aussi ouvert et fraternel avec Don.

« Alors ? »

Don a observé son frère pendant quelques secondes. Après tout, la compagnie de son père et de son frère était préférable à un appartement vide. Et il n'avait rien prévu avec Liz ce soir.

- « D'accord ».

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

En sortant de sa voiture, Alan a regardé avec surprise le SUV de Don stationner dans l'allée. Habituellement, Don n'arrivait pas si tôt. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il pourrait penser que son fils s'arrangeait pour arriver toujours au moment de se mettre à table, se dispensant ainsi de la corvée de la préparation du repas. Dans d'autres circonstances, Alan en profiterait pour taquiner Don à ce sujet mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

Depuis la mort de sa femme, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne pense pas à elle. La douleur s'était atténuée avec le temps mais elle n'avait pas disparue. Au fond, ce n'est pas la mort elle-même qui est la plus douloureuse. C'est l'absence laissée par la personne qui l'est. Et toute cette histoire ne faisait que raviver ses blessures non cicatrisées. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui-même qu'Alan s'inquiétait. Non. C'était pour Don. Don était certainement la personne qui a le plus souffert de la mort de Margaret.

A cette époque, Alan n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Charlie s'était enfermé dans le garage à travailler sur son équation insoluble. Il lui en avait voulu de ce comportement. Sa mère lui avait consacré sa vie et il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais, en y repensant, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que Don ait adopté ce même comportement. Il n'aurait peut être pas autant souffert s'il avait fait comme son frère. S'il s'était aussi enfermé dans une bulle protectrice, loin de la dure réalité. Mais surtout, il n'aurait jamais eu à prendre seul cette terrible décision. Son fils était vraiment la dernière personne qui méritait de revivre tout cela une deuxième fois.

Alan est entré tranquillement dans la maison, à la recherche de Don. Il a déposé le courrier et sa serviette sur la petite table avant de trouver son fils assis devant le piano, passant respectueusement sa main sur la surface lisse du couvercle du clavier.

« Don ? »

Celui-ci a sursauté et a aussitôt retiré sa main comme si l'instrument l'avait brûlé.

« Papa, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?».

Alan a senti un nœud se former dans son estomac. La voix de Don était lointaine et platonique. Elle semblait même dénouée de toutes traces d'émotions. Inquiet, il s'est approché de son garçon et a posé doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien Donnie ? C'est cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Don n'a pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de reposer affectueusement sa main sur le piano et a recommencé à faire des vas et viens.

« Donnie, tu peux me parler tu sais. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Je t'ai dis que je pouvais comprendre ».

Don s'est obstiné à garder le silence et à éviter le regard de son père. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de répondre puisque Charlie et Millie sont entrés triomphalement dans la maison. Alan a soupiré de déception tout en donnant une compression sur l'épaule de Don.

« Je comprends Donnie. Je comprends ».

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Don. Depuis le début du repas, la conversation portait sur le droit à mourir. Tout le pays en parlait alors pourquoi est-ce que cette maison ferait exception ? Finalement, son appartement vide lui manquait et lui paraissait même attrayant et confortable. Mais ici, il s'agissait plutôt exclusivement d'un dialogue entre Charlie et Millie. Don restait silencieux et ne touchait pratiquement pas à sa nourriture. Et Alan, également silencieux, ne cessait de lui adresser des regards inquiets et coupables.

« Alors si je comprends bien, Charlie, vous faites partie de ceux qui pensent que la légalisation de l'euthanasie est une mauvaise solution ? »

«Je suis peut être vieux jeu sur ce point, mais pour moi la dignité humaine est quelque chose d'inaliénable. On ne peut pas attenter à la vie. C'est tout simplement impensable. Et imaginer qu'il y ait des débordements».

Millie lui a jeté un regard amusé en déposant sa fourchette et en agitant ses mains en l'air.

« Oh je vois. Vous nous faites le « Tu ne tueras pas » vieux comme l'humanité. Voyez-vous, pour moi, la dignité est quelque chose que l'homme s'attribue à lui-même et lui donne l'autorisation de demander de mettre fin à ses jours. Qui pourrait blâmer une personne de vouloir quitter ce monde dans la dignité, et surtout sans douleur ? Cela dit, vous marquez un point. L'euthanasie doit rester illégale et interdite si aucune limite n'a été posée pour éviter toute forme d'abus. Je suis d'avis qu'il faut toujours avoir l'accord du patient.»

Don bouillait à l'intérieur. Comment son frère pouvait-il avoir des idées aussi tranchées sur la question alors qu'il ne s'est jamais trouvé dans une telle situation ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que c'est une décision évidente à prendre ? Qu'il suffit de répondre non et on en parle plus ?

_Trois jours. Trois jours que Don menait une lutte intérieure et ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit. Il ne se passait pas une seule minute sans qu'il ne repense à la demande de sa mère. Il avait espéré que ce n'était qu'une dépression passagère et que sa mère reviendrait sur sa demande. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Margaret avait mûrement réfléchie et rien ne pouvait la faire revenir sur sa décision. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler à son père et à Charlie. Mais, de toute façon, il ne leur en aurait pas parlé. Don avait décidé que lui seul prendrait le risque de franchir la frontière de la légalité. Moins de personnes seraient au courant, mieux ce serait. D'autant plus que son père et son frère ne supporteraient jamais la prison si, par malheur, tout cela devait éclater au grand jour. Et puis c'était une situation très douloureuse et il n'avait pas l'intention de les faire souffrir encore plus. Non, la décision n'appartenait qu'à lui et il ne devait en parler à personne. Lui seul devait décider si la vie de sa mère méritait encore d'être vécue. Elle avait encore quelques jours à vivre, peut être une semaine ou deux maintenant. C'était peu, mais c'était toujours ça. Alors que s'il acceptait, ce ne serait plus qu'une question d'heures. Mais elle souffrait atrocement et commençait à étouffer. Même les antis douleurs avaient cessés d'être efficaces. Devait-il refuser de l'aider à mourir et la laisser souffrir encore plus afin de pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec elle ? Afin de permettre à son père d'être marié encore un peu plus longtemps ? Afin d'avoir plus de temps pour convaincre Charlie d'aller dire au revoir à sa maman ? Ou devait-il permettre à sa mère de mourir dans la dignité et lui offrir une mort sans douleur ? _

_Don enviait son frère de pouvoir se réfugier dans son monde calfeutré des nombres. Il aimerait pouvoir se protéger dans un cocon, à l'abri de toute cette douleur et de toutes ces questions sans réponses. Mais il n'avait pas ce luxe. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait un choix à faire, seul. _

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Millie. Mais je pense qu'il y a une autre alternative à l'euthanasie. ».

« Ah oui, et laquelle ? »

« Vous n'avez pas écouté la radio avant-hier ? Vous savez cette émission sur Air America Radio ».

Alan et Millie lui ont répondu non par un petit signe de tête.

« Et toi Don ? Tu sais cette émission qui donne la parole aux auditeurs sur divers sujets de société ».

Sans prendre la peine de regarder son frère, Don a murmuré quelque chose qui ressemblait à un non.

« Eh bien, un médecin est intervenu dans cette émission. Selon lui, les médecins qui travaillent dans des centres de soins palliatifs savent très bien que des personnes qui demandent la mort cessent de le faire dès lors que l'on change les conditions dans lesquelles elles étaient accueillies et traitées. Selon lui, on doit remédier aux douleurs mais aussi entretenir avec la personne en fin de vie une vraie relation humaine. Et que l'accompagnement inclut les proches et l'équipe soignante».

Inconsciemment, Don et Alan ont levés d'un même mouvement leurs têtes et se sont échangés un regard. En rencontrant le regard de son père et choqué d'y déceler de la culpabilité, ou peut être même des reproches, Don a finit par se convaincre que son père connaissait la vérité sur la mort de sa mère. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours eu des doutes. Doutes désormais dissipés. Alan était un homme doté d'une grande sagacité. Peu de chose lui échappé. Etait-ce bien des reproches qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ? Son père lui en voulait-il ? De son côté, Alan était frappé et peiné par la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son fils. Si seulement il pouvait trouver les mots pour le soulager mais aussi pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il respectait sa décision.

_Le cancérologue avait demandé à Don s'il était sûr de lui et s'il n'avait pas prit sa décision à la légère. La gorge nouée, Don avait confirmé sa décision. Le médecin avait étudié Don pendant quelques minutes avant d'accepter à aider Margaret de partir en douceur dans l'autre monde. Il savait que Don était un agent fédéral et il aurait pu tout bonnement s'agir d'un piège afin de le faire condamner pour meutre. Mais ce n'était pas un agent fédéral qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était un fils qui voulait seulement aider sa mère, en dépit de sa propre peur. Son visage était ravagé par la peine et l'épuisement. Ses yeux étaient rougis comme s'il avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours sans s'arrêter. Le cancérologue avait finalement prit sa décision. S'il était dans la même situation, il apprécierait qu'un médecin soit à ses côtés._

_Tard dans la soirée, à un moment où il y avait très peu de monde dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Don est entré dans la chambre de sa mère et s'est approché doucement de son lit. _

_« Donnie, mon petit ange »._

_La voix de sa mère était si douce et mélodieuse que Don a senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il avait espéré secrètement que sa mère ne soit pas lucide à cet instant. Mais c'était aussi bien finalement. Il pourrait lui dire au revoir. _

_« Maman »_

_A la voix tremblante de son fils, Margaret a comprit. _

_- « Tu n'en as pas parlé à ton père ? »_

_- « Non »._

_- « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester mon ange. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça. Tu as assez souffert »._

_S'il s'écoutait, Don aurait prit ses jambes à son cou et partirait en courant, loin de cette chambre, loin de l'odeur de la mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère seule. Il devait l'accompagner dans son prochain voyage. _

_« Je veux rester avec toi maman ». _

_Margaret a prit la main de son garçon et l'a serré faiblement._

_« Merci Donnie. Je suis tellement désolée de te faire subir toute cette souffrance. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu mérites le bonheur et l'insouciance. Je suis tellement désolée »._

_La voix de Margaret s'est cassée sur ces derniers mots et Don n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. _

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute maman. Je t'aime tellement »._

_« Moi aussi mon ange. Je vous aime tellement, toi, Charlie et ton père. Tu leur diras bien que je les aime et tu diras à Charlie que je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas être venue me voir. Je sais comment son esprit fonctionne et je ne veux pas qu'il culpabilise. »_

_« Oui, je le leur dirais ». _

_« Tu t'occuperas bien de ton petit frère Donnie. Comme tu l'as toujours fais. Il aura besoin de toi. Ne le laisse pas. Je ne serais plus là pour lui »._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Je reste à Los-Angeles avec papa et Charlie. Je ne les laisserais pas. Charlie pourra toujours compter sur moi»._

_« Je ne m'inquiètes pas Donnie. Je te fais confiance. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je veux que tu saches que je suis très fière de toi. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours, de là-haut »._

_« Merci maman »._

_Margaret a posé sa main sur la joue de Don et a essuyé ses larmes. _

_- « Promets-moi de vivre une vie épanouie et d'être heureux mon petit ange. Et tu feras très attention à toi, d'accord ?»_

_- « Je te le promets »._

_Don a bataillé dur pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il était à deux doigts de craquer lorsque le médecin est entré._

_« Margaret, Don. Vous êtes prêts ? »_

_Prêts ?! Mais comment peut-on être prêts pour ce genre de chose ? _

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi facile Charlie. Vous savez, tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Je pense que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est bien entourée par sa famille que forcément elle ne demandera pas à ce qu'on l'aide à mourir. Si la personne est condamnée, qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour elle, pourquoi s'acharner et la faire souffrir plus longtemps ? Je pense qu'il est préférable de la laisser partir dans la dignité sans la sur-médicamenter puisque son état ne changera pas. C'est un acte d'amour, même si c'est très douloureux. Et j'espère de tout cœur que jamais je ne serais confrontée à cette situation un jour. Ce doit être terrible.»

Sans le savoir, Millie offrait à Don un peu de réconfort.

- « Mais vous êtes une scientifique Millie. Tout comme moi, vous savez que tous les jours de nouvelles découvertes scientifiques apparaissent. On ne peut pas déclarer avec certitude que ce qui est incurable aujourd'hui ne pourra pas être soigné et sauvé demain. Puisque l'on ne sait pas quelles solutions seront trouvées, il faut maintenir en vie toute personne dite en phase terminale ou perdue afin qu'elles puissent bénéficier du progrès médical. Et en plus, il y a des anti-douleurs. »

_Don s'est allongé sur le lit et a bercé sa mère dans ses bras. En retour, Margaret a posé sa main sur le cœur de son fils. _

_« Fais-moi une dernière promesse Donnie. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi lorsque j'étais en bonne santé. Ne garde pas une image de moi malade ». _

_La gorge de Don s'est nouée à un point tel qu'il a pensé qu'il allait obstruer._

_« Donnie ? »_

_« Oui maman. Je te le promets. Seuls ton magnifique sourire et ta beauté resteront gravés dans ma mémoire». _

_« Je me rappelle lorsque ton père et moi t'avons emmené à ton premier jour d'école. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu étais tellement fier ce jour-là, et pourtant tu n'avais que deux ans. Tu étais déjà très futé à cet âge là. »_

_Don s'est mit à trembler à force de contenir son émotion et Margaret a commencé à tracer de petits cercles réconfortant sur son cœur. Don s'en voulait de son manque de courage. C'était à lui de réconforter sa mère. Pas l'inverse. _

_« Ton père ne l'avoueras jamais mais j'ai dû le forcer à lâcher ta petite main lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans ta classe. Il était même prêt à te ramener à la maison. Il n'a pas cessé de sangloter sur le chemin du retour. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avions l'impression de t'avoir abandonné. »_

_« Je…Je me souviens de celui de Charlie. Je t'avais accompagné avec papa. C'était la première fois que je vous voyais pleurer tous les deux ». _

_« Toi aussi tu avais pleuré »._

_« Je ne m'en souviens pas ». _

_« Oh si Donnie. Je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens. Ce jour-là, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu lâcher la main… de ton petit frère». _

_Margaret commençait à s'endormir un peu plus profondément et Don a resserré sa prise, comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de s'en aller. _

_« Maman, tu te souviens lorsque tu nous as raconté, à Charlie et moi, ton premier rendez-vous avec papa ? »_

_« Mmm oui. Ton père…ne savait plus…où se mettre ». _

_« C'est là qu'on a su que le premier cadeau que papa t'avait offert était un savon. »_

_Un petit sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de Margaret. Son dernier._

_« Mais un savon…qui coûte…cher »._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rigoler ce jour-là ». _

_Don observait sa maman fermait peu à peu ses yeux et il a senti sa respiration s'affaiblir de seconde en seconde. _

_« Je…t'aime…m' n p'tit ange ». _

_Don a caressé sa temple avec son pouce tout en continuant à lui parler._

_- « Maman, je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit. J'ai trouvé un appartement. Il n'est pas très grand mais il me convient. Et puis, de toute façon, je passe ma vie au bureau où à la maison. Il te plairait. J'ai une grande salle de séjour, une belle cuisine, deux chambres et j'ai même un balcon. Papa m'a promit de m'aider à faire la peinture. »_

_Le médecin, qui était resté en retrait pour leur donner de l'intimité, s'est approché et a examiné Margaret en silence. _

_- « Mon travail se passe bien. Ce n'est pas Albuquerque mais je m'y plais. Ici, les bureaux sont dix fois plus grands et ils sont beaucoup plus modernes. Certains jours, le bâtiment est une vraie fourmilière. J'avais peur de m'y perdre au début mais Terry m'a bien aidé. Tu te souviens de Terry ? Nous étions ensemble à Quantico et c'est avec elle que j'ai eu mon plus beau dîner en tête à tête. C'était dans une laverie automatique, autour d'une pizza. Je dis toujours que sympa et mémorable ne sont pas incompatibles. Je suis content que Terry soit dans mon équipe. Elle est très compétente. On fait du bon travail tous les deux. »_

_L'air grave, le médecin, par un petit signe de tête, a confirmé à Don ce qu'il savait déjà. Anéanti, le petit ange a éclaté en sanglots et a bercé sa mère plus fortement dans ses bras._

_- « Maman ! Reviens s'il te plaît...Je t'aime…Reviens maman.»_

- « De toute façon, clandestinement, ce genre d'acte est courant. Beaucoup de gens enfreignent la loi parce que c'est dur de voir souffrir une personne que l'on aime. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une loi change beaucoup les choses. Il y aura toujours des gens qui seront contre, et il y aura toujours des gens qui seront contre. ».

Don a levé brusquement sa tête et a répondu d'une voix tremblante.

- « Détrompez-vous. Une loi peut changer beaucoup de chose. Elle permettrait au malade d'être entourer par sa famille au moment venu et…et elle permettrait à la personne qui prend la décision de ne pas être seule. »

Charlie, Millie et Alan étaient stupéfiés par la richesse d'émotions qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux humides de Don. Charlie en a eu le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi éperdu et aussi expressif.

Au plus grand soulagement de Don, son téléphone portable est venu à sa délivrance. Un peu plus et il s'effondrait devant les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il a répondu avant même la fin de la première sonnerie et a profité des quelques petites secondes de conversation avec David pour essayer de se recomposer.

« Très bien…oui…J'arrive dans vingt minutes…Merci David».

Don s'est excusé tout en se levant de table. Sans affronter les regards de son père, de Charlie et de Millie, il a saisi sa veste et est sorti précipitamment de la maison. Alan, Charlie et Millie sont restés silencieux après son départ, encore choquer de ce qu'il venait de voir. Jamais l'invincible Don n'avait semblait aussi fragile.

_A suivre _

Musique : Lee Ann Rimes, _«_ _Please remember_ » (pour le chapitre en général mais en particulier pour le passage où Don et sa mère sont sur le lit).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Sans s'arrêter, Don a frappé quelques coups avec son poing sur la vitre de la salle de repos, attirant l'attention de David. Celui-ci a fini de préparer son café et est allé rejoindre son patron à son bureau. Don a déposé sa veste sur le dos de sa chaise et a retroussé ses manches, tout en remarquant que, hormis quelques agents, seul David était présent.

« Pourquoi tu travailles si tard David ? Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer ».

Tout en remettant un dossier à Don, l'agent Sinclair a grimacé après avoir bu une première gorgée de son café. Non seulement parce qu'il était trop chaud mais aussi parce qu'il détestait le café.

« Je pensais que tu ne buvais pas de café ».

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à boire. C'était au tour de Colby de faire le ravitaillement mais, apparemment, il a encore oublié. Et Margaret Devlin est la raison de ma présence à une heure aussi tardive ».

La vérité est que David avait finit par bien connaître Don depuis le temps qu'il travaillait sous ses ordres. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain c'était que Don n'avouera pas que cette affaire l'affectée personnellement. Et que, par conséquent, il ne demandera pas d'aide. Et donc, après tout ce que Don avait fait pour lui, David avait décidé que le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour lui était de l'aider à clore l'enquête le plus vite possible afin qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. Et peut-être refermer ses blessures. Quelques heures supplémentaires en valaient bien la peine.

Don feuilletait le dossier de Margaret Devlin, seulement pour se remémorer les informations qu'il contenait. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait étudié la liste des suspects et avait fait des recherches sur eux. Trois noms avaient attirés son attention : Andrews Shane, médecin travaillant au Mémorial hospital du New-Jersey, suspecté d'avoir euthanasié des patients mais jamais condamné puisqu'aucune preuve n'a jamais pu être rapporter contre lui ; Dorothy Parker, fondatrice d'une association militant pour la légalisation de l'euthanasie et arrêtée pour avoir aider cinq personnes malades à se suicider mais relâchée grâce à l'excellente prestation de son avocat devant la cour ; et Margaret Devlin, infirmière au Mémorial hospital. Cette dernière avait particulièrement retenue l'attention de Don. A première vue, rien dans le dossier n'indiquait qu'elle était plus coupable que les autres suspects figurant sur la liste mais ses instincts lui disaient de creuser un peu plus. Mais peut être était-ce seulement son prénom qui avait retenu son attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir ses recherches en raison d'une réunion rassemblant tous les chefs d'équipe avec le directeur pour une mise au point sur toutes les affaires en cours. La réunion avait finit plus tard que prévu, il devait dîner chez Charlie, il était fatigué et il avait faim. Aussi, il avait décidé que l'affaire pouvait attendre le lendemain et avait donné l'ordre à ses agents de rentrer chez eux. Mais, visiblement, David avait eu d'autres idées en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé David ? »

« Tu avais raison de suspecter Margaret Devlin. J'ai fais des recherches sur elle. Elle a travaillé au Mémorial Hospital pendant vingt ans. Ses supérieurs n'avaient rien à lui reproché. Elle était humaine, compatissante, respectueuse de ses patients et très compétente. En somme, elle était une infirmière modèle jusqu'au jour où sa fille, Colleen, est tombée gravement malade : cancer du sein qui s'est généralisé très rapidement, rendant tout traitement inutile. Elle a été admise au Mémorial Hospital en janvier de cette année et elle y est décédée fin avril ».

« Est-ce qu'il y a des doutes sur sa mort ?»

«Pendant l'hospitalisation de sa fille, il semble que Margaret Devlin ait fait part à ses amies proches, également infirmières de l'hôpital, de son intention d'utiliser l'euthanasie. Mais personne ne l'a suivie sur ce chemin et les médecins y étaient hostiles. Mais Margaret n'est jamais passée à l'acte. Colleen est morte par étouffement. »

« Et je suis sûr que tu vas me dire que son comportement a changé après le décès de sa fille ? »

« Oui. Après le décès de Colleen, Margaret parlait de plus en plus ouvertement du droit de mourir et elle a demandé à ne travailler que la nuit. Demande qui lui a été accordé. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle a commencé à négliger certains de ses patients pour se concentrer presque exclusivement sur des malades en fin de vie.».

«Laisse-moi deviner. Ce sont les familles de ces patients qui ont porté plainte ? »

« Pour la plupart oui. Pour quelques uns de ces malades, il apparait qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'une euthanasie a été pratiqué puisque soit les traitements produisaient encore tous leurs effets et la douleur était maîtrisé, soit ces malades ne cachaient pas leur envie d'en finir. Mais seules quelques familles ont porté plainte. La majorité des plaintes ont été déposé par l'hôpital lui-même. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de preuve, pour ainsi dire aucune. Finalement, l'hôpital, qui avait de gros soupçons sur Margaret, a décidé de la licencier. Et comme il leur fallait une raison pour le faire, ils l'ont licenciée pour motif économique. »

« Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

« C'est là que j'ai eu beaucoup de fils à retordre. Margaret Devlin a littéralement disparu de la circulation. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Que ce soit dans le New-Jersey ou dans un autre Etat des Etats-Unis, elle n'apparait nulle part. J'ai même consulté Interpol mais ça n'a rien donné. Mais tel Hercule Poirot, j'ai fais fonctionné mes cellules grises ».

Don a posé le dossier sur le bureau et s'est adossé dans sa chaise avec un petit sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce que les cellules grises de super David ont trouvé ? »

« Une anagramme. »

« Margaret a changé d'identité ».

« Seulement son nom de famille. Désormais, elle se fait appeler Margaret Nedvil. Et devine où elle habite ? »

« A Los-Angeles ? »

« Exactement. Depuis le mois de septembre. »

« Date à laquelle il y a eu une recrudescence de plaintes. »

« Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé son adresse exacte e je ne sais pas non plus si elle a un nouvel emploi ».

« Nous rechercherons demain. C'est du bon travail David ».

David a grimacé fièrement et s'est assis sur le bord de son bureau. Don s'est levé de sa chaise et a commencé à faire les cent pas dans l'enclos tout en jouant avec un élastique.

- « Oui, du très bon travail David. Résumons. Nous sommes pratiquement certains que notre suspect est Margaret Nedvil. Nous ferons tout de même d'autres recherches demain pour en être sûr. Et Charlie nous a fournit une zone de recherche : San Fernando, Santa Monica, Glendale et Burbank ».

- « Et c'est encore une trop grande zone ».

Don s'est accordé quelques secondes de réflexion avant d'arrêter net ses cent pas devant David.

« Mais nous pouvons peut être la réduire ».

« Comment ? »

« Tu te rappelles l'équation que Charlie a établit lors de cette affaire avec le violeur qui tuait ses victimes en les asphyxiants avec un sac plastique. L'histoire avec les gouttes d'eau ».

« Je me souviens de l'affaire. C'était la première fois que je travaillais sous tes ordres. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je me rappelle de l'équation de Charlie ».

Tout en l'expliquant, Don s'est remis à faire les cent pas en continuant à jouer avec son élastique.

« Imagines un arroseur automatique et les gouttes d'eau. Aucune formule mathématique ne peut prédire où va tomber une goutte d'eau. Il y a trop de variables. En revanche, si on ignore où se trouve l'arroseur, selon la répartition des gouttes, on peut retrouver son emplacement exact. Il ne s'agit pas de prévoir où aura lieu le prochain acte d'euthanasie mais de trouver ce que les lieux de chaque acte ont en commun. Leur point d'origine. Charlie avait utilisé la même modélisation que celle que les physiciens emploient pour localiser les trous noirs. Trous noirs qu'on ne peut déceler que par la façon dont ils agissent sur les objets célestes alentours qui, eux, sont visibles. Il s'était servi des théories du FBI sur les tueurs en série. »

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'on pourrait localiser Margaret Nedvil. »

Don a levé le doigt indiquant de le laisser continuer.

« Si tu te souviens bien, Charlie avait dû modifier son équation. Nous n'avions pas appréhendé le tueur dans sa globalité. A partir de là, mon petit frère en a déduit qu'il y avait deux points d'origine : le domicile et le lieu de travail. Dans notre affaire, trouver le domicile est une question de temps. Le hic, c'est le lieu de travail. Nous devrons nous concentrer uniquement sur les hôpitaux, cliniques et malades recevant des soins à domicile ».

« Oui mais on en revient à l'équation que Charlie nous a proposé cette après-midi ».

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je pense qu'avec l'équation dont je te parle, la zone de recherche serait beaucoup plus précise. Charlie pourra développer une équation à deux zones de forte probabilité, dont celle qui nous intéresse, à savoir celle où aura lieu le prochain acte d'euthanasie. Je ne pense pas que le domicile nous soit d'un grand secours. Nous n'avons aucune preuve. La seule solution qui nous reste est le flagrant délit. »

Don s'est retourné juste à temps pour voir David baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- « Bien. Il est tard. Nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.»

Reconnaissant, David a incliné de la tête et a rassemblé ses affaires avant de suivre Don jusqu'au parking. En chemin, les deux hommes se sont échangés de petites plaisanteries et anecdotes sur les membres du bureau. David a essayé de soutirer des informations sur la relation de Don avec Liz mais Don restait désespérément campé sur ses positions : la vie privée de Don Eppes ne regarde que Don Eppes. Ils se sont séparés à l'approche de leur véhicule respectif, garés l'un à côté de l'autre, mais en ouvrant la porte de son SUV, Don s'est retourné vers son subordonné qui était également en train d'ouvrir sa porte.

« David »

« Ouais »

« Merci. »

« Oh, y'a pas de quoi, Don. Vraiment.»

« Ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois resté tard ce soir et de faire tout ton possible pour clore plus rapidement notre enquête. »

« Tu ferais pareil pour moi. Don, nous sommes plus qu'une simple équipe. Nous sommes une famille. Et une famille se sert les coudes. Tu sais que Megan, Colby et moi sommes là pour t'aider lorsque tu en as besoin, comme toi tu es là pour nous aider. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Tu ne perdras pas notre respect juste parce que tu te confies à nous. »

Don s'est senti extrêmement touché par les mots de David. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il a incliné de la tête et a offert un petit sourire à David avant de monter dans son SUV. Il lui a fait un signe de main en guise de salutation et l'a observé quitter le parking. Oui, beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

ooOOOOOoo

Charlie n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit et de donner des coups de pieds dans ses couvertures. Il avait encore des frissons en repensant au regard de son frère. Il s'était bien rendu compte que Don n'était pas dans son état normal ces derniers jours mais il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point il était…brisé. Le jeune génie avait une petite appréhension quant à la raison de sa tristesse. Et si cette affaire rappelait à Don la mort de leur mère ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Jamais sa mère n'en serait arrivée là. Elle n'aurait jamais baissé les bras. Et Don ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Décidant que le sommeil était peine perdue, Charlie s'est levé et a décidé d'aller travailler sur ses équations dans le garage, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était presque deux heures du matin.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé en bas des escaliers, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Une faible lumière provenait de la cuisine. Charlie avait surprit les regards échangés entre son père et Don pendant le repas et leurs comportements silencieux ne lui avaient pas échappés. Assurément, son père savait ce qui tracassait son frère et il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

En rentrant dans la cuisine, Charlie a trouvé son père assis devant le comptoir, sirotant un thé à la menthe.

- « Papa, tu ne dors pas ? »

Alan n'a pas prit la peine de lever sa tête en répondant.

- « Non. Toi non plus ? »

Charlie s'est servi un verre de lait et s'est assis sur le tabouret en face de son père et l'a étudié de plus près tout en malmenant sa lèvre inférieure. Dans le faible éclairage, Alan semblait avoir vieilli de quelques années et il semblait aussi éperdu que son frère.

- « Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Don ? »

Alan a fermé brièvement ses yeux tout en soupirant. Charlie ignorait tout et c'était mieux ainsi.

- « Je ne sais pas ».

- « Papa, je ne suis plus un enfant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est en rapport avec maman, c'est ça ? »

Alan a enfin délaissé son thé pour regarder son plus jeune. C'est incroyable ce que le temps passe vite. C'est vrai. Son fils était devenu un adulte. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon chétif qui regardait le monde avec curiosité. Charlie était devenu un homme fort et confiant. Lui aussi avait traversé les épreuves de la vie et ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur la bonté de l'homme, surtout depuis qu'il travaillait avec Don. Désormais, il pouvait certainement faire face à beaucoup de choses. Et il avait le droit de savoir

- « En fait, je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain. Disons…que j'ai des soupçons ».

Charlie n'a pas répondu mais a incliné légèrement sa tête pour que son père continue.

- « Les dernières semaines avant…avant la mort de ta mère, il n'était plus possible de la garder à la maison. Pour contrôler la douleur, nous avons été obligés de la faire hospitaliser. Une infirmière avait aimablement mit à notre disposition un petit lit de camp dans sa chambre, afin que nous ne la laissions pas seule. Je passais deux nuits avec elle. Don dormait là-bas les deux nuits suivantes et ainsi de suite. Et…les derniers jours, j'ai remarqué qu'il était très silencieux, beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire, et très bouleversé. Bien sûr, c'était une période difficile pour tout le monde et on savait que ta mère n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Mais il y avait autre chose. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien et si quelque chose le tracassait mais tu connais ton frère. Je n'ai pas insisté, mais j'aurais dû. J'avais tellement de peine moi-même et je devais m'occuper de…

- « de moi » A finit Charlie en voyant son père hésiter sur les derniers mots.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas Charlie. Chacun réagit à sa manière dans de telles circonstances. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Moi aussi j'ai mal agis. Je n'ai pas aidé Donnie et je m'en veux terriblement. La nuit où ta mère est morte, c'était à mon tour de rester avec elle. Mais Don a insisté pour que je reste à la maison. Je ne voulais pas mais son regard m'avait effrayé. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard sur ton frère. C'était un regard…Je ne peux même pas te le décrire. Il avait vraiment un regard indéchiffrable, tellement empreint de douleur et d'incertitude. J'avais même l'impression qu'il m'appelait à l'aide. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qui se passer. »

Le cœur de Charlie s'est arrêté de battre l'espace d'une seconde et le monde a commencé à tourner devant ses yeux.

- « Oh non…Tu veux dire que…Non, c'est pas possible. Jamais Don… »

- « Charlie ? Tu vas bien ? Je ne devrais pas te raconter ça… »

- « Non, enfin je veux dire, oui. Je vais bien. Continue ».

- « Tu es blanc comme un linge. Tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher ».

- «Non. S'il te plaît, je veux savoir ».

Alan, sceptique, a regardé son fils un moment avant de continuer.

- « Je n'ai pas réagis. Je n'ai rien dis et je l'ai laissé partir. Je ne savais que penser. Mais en y repensant, je pense que j'étais soulagé que Don ait prit la décision à ma place. Je suis resté près du téléphone toute la soirée. D'un côté, je voulais qu'il sonne pour qu'on me dise que ta mère était délivrée de ses souffrances. Mais d'un autre côté, j'appréhendais sa sonnerie. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Finalement, aux alentours de 23 heures, Donnie a appelé. Je me souviens de sa voix. Il était si malheureux. Et c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai vraiment compris. »

- « Tu…tu lui en as parlé après ? Ou est-ce que Don t'en a parlé ? »

- « Non. Nous n'avons jamais évoqué la question. Du moins, pas directement. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder. Et, connaissant Donnie, je sais qu'il veut nous protéger. Aussi bien émotionnellement que judiciairement. »

- « Alors Donnie porte ce fardeau tout seul. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne et il n'a jamais pu se confier à quelqu'un. Et maintenant, il doit enquêter sur cette affaire. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être terrible pour lui. Oh Don ».

Un silence inconfortable s'est installé dans la cuisine. Alan, malheureux, finissait pensivement son thé et Charlie essayait de digérer ce que son père venait de lui raconter. Finalement, après de longues minutes, Alan a cassé le silence en annonçant qu'il allait se recoucher. Charlie l'a observé quitter la cuisine d'un pas las. Il avait mal pour lui et pour Don. Et aucune de ses équations, aucun de ses algorithmes ne pouvait l'aider à libérer sa famille de la douleur. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune mathématicien constatait, amer, que ses nombres n'avaient pas réponse à tout.

« Hé ! ».

Charlie a sursauté en entendant la voix épuisée de son frère.

« Don ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer ».

Don a frotté ses yeux tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur le tabouret précédemment occupé par son père.

« Excuse-moi. Je pensais que toi et papa seriez couchés à cette heure-ci. J'ai évité de faire du bruit. »

Comme Alan, Don paraissait beaucoup plus âgé et les lignes du souci autour de ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus prononcées que d'ordinaire.

« Tu as l'air épuisé ».

« Mmmm ouais. Je n'ai pas le courage de conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Tu as avancé sur l'affaire ? »

« Mmmh »

Charlie voulait s'enquérir plus mais Don était visiblement en train de s'endormir et balançait dangereusement sur son tabouret. Il a prit pitié de lui et s'est levé pour l'aider à faire son chemin jusque dans sa chambre.

« Aller viens. Nous parlerons mieux demain. Je vais mettre des draps propres sur ton lit et tu pourras passer une bonne nuit »

« Non. Ne te dérange pas. Je vais dormir sur le divan ».

« Chambre à coucher »

« …'kay ».

Charlie a secoué sa tête en souriant. Don devait vraiment être fatigué pour n'offrir aucune résistance. Il a attrapé son bras et l'a incité à se lever. Mais il ne l'a pas lâché en constatant que son frère se tenait de manière instable sur ses jambes.

Après avoir trébuché sur quelques marches, Charlie est parvenu à mener Don jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Il a lâché son bras et lui a remit un short et un t-shirt.

« Tiens, des vêtements pour la nuit. Va te changer pendant que je fais ton lit ».

« Oui m'sieur ».

Don a imité un geste qui ressemblait à un salut militaire et s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain. Charlie s'est assuré que qu'il tenait assez sur ses jambes et, satisfait, a préparé le lit. Secrètement, il était heureux de pouvoir faire cette simple tâche. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'aider son frère en dehors de son travail pour le FBI.

Un petit moment plus tard, Don, les yeux à peine ouverts, est réapparu et s'est dirigé directement vers le lit. A peine était-il assis qu'il a enterré sa tête dans l'oreiller, à peine conscient du fait que Charlie levait ses jambes sur le lit et le recouvrait avec les couvertures.

« Merci p'tit frère ».

Charlie a sourit et a réajusté les couvertures autour du corps de son frère.

« Dors bien Donnie ».

Il a observé son frère dormir pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir de la chambre, bien décidé à ne plus laisser Don seul avec ses démons.

_A suivre. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Tous les jours, Alan se levait à une heure très matinale. Le levé du soleil a toujours été son moment préféré de la journée. Los-Angeles se réveillait lentement, les oiseaux commençaient à siffloter et il y avait une certaine douceur de vivre. C'était le calme avant la tempête, le dernier moment de répit avant que ne commence le grand capharnaüm de la vie citadine. Mais surtout, Alan a toujours aimé préparer tranquillement le petit déjeuner pour sa famille. Une agréable routine à laquelle il s'astreignait depuis que les garçons étaient petits. Mais aujourd'hui, avec nostalgie, il ne le préparait plus que pour lui-même et Charlie. Et pour Don lorsqu'il venait dormir occasionnellement à la maison. Mais il ne désespérait pas de pouvoir un jour le préparer pour ses petits-enfants. Petits enfants que Margaret ne connaîtra jamais.

Alan aimait aussi passer du temps dans sa cuisine à concocter des petits plats. Ce n'était pas seulement une cuisine. C'était LA cuisine d'Alan Eppes. Son territoire sacré où il laissait libre cours à son imagination. Il la chouchoutait et n'admettait pas qu'elle soit en désordre. Chaque chose avait sa place et chaque place avait sa chose.

C'est ainsi, qu'aujourd'hui, comme tant d'autres matins, Alan descendait les escaliers pour aller préparer le déjeuner, mais avec moins d'entrain que d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et se demandait s'il avait bien fait de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Charlie. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui et Don. Et Charlie a toujours été le plus sensible d'entre eux. Du moins, en apparence. Alan soupçonnait que finalement, la personne la plus sensible de la famille, contre toute attente, était son aîné.

Tout en baillant et en portant une main devant sa bouche, il est entré dans sa précieuse cuisine, non préparer à l'Armageddon qui était en train de se dérouler. En poussant la porte battante, il a gelé sur place et son visage a brusquement perdu toutes ses couleurs.

« CHARLIE ! »

Le jeune génie a sursauté et s'est retourné d'un mouvement brusque. Décidément, un jour son père et son frère seront la cause de sa crise cardiaque à force d'entrer dans la pièce où il se trouve sans faire de bruit. A croire qu'ils le font exprès.

« Papa ! »

« Ch…Ch…Charlie… »

Certain que son père était en train de faire un malaise, Charlie a réussi à contenir sa panique et s'est précipité vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Papa ! Respire. Tu m'entends ? Papa ?»

Alan était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Non, pas horrifié. Scandalisé. Ou peut-être même les deux.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu as fais Charlie ? »

Ce dernier a regardé dans la direction que son père indiquait et a froncé les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Quoi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Bah ça ! Tout ce massacre ! J'en pleurerais !».

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie a regardé autour de lui et ne voyait rien qui justifierait une telle réaction de la part de son père. Et pourtant, la fierté d'Alan ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Le comptoir était recouvert de levure, de sucre en poudre et même de blanc d'œufs. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait de la farine sur le sol comme si tout le paquet s'était renversé, une bouteille ouverte de lait était dangereusement posé sur le rebord de la table de travail, menaçant de se renverser à tout instant. Sans compter les nombreuses traces de main sur la poignée de son réfrigérateur et sur les belles portes des placards.

- « Quel massacre ? Je fais seulement des pancakes ».

« Des pancakes ? Mais tu détestes les pancakes !»

« Oui. Mais Don les aime ».

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée, le visage d'Alan s'est illuminé.

« Don est ici ? »

« Ouais. Il est arrivé peu de temps après que tu sois allé te coucher. Il était fatigué alors il a dormi dans son ancienne chambre ».

« Hmph. Il devrait penser à prendre des vacances ».

Charlie a gesticulé des épaules et a continué à préparer le déjeuner.

« Si seulement il pouvait. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de dossiers qui attendent sur son bureau. Et puis je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon argument pour le convaincre de lever le pied ».

« Moi non plus. Je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore debout. Tu crois qu'il est malade ? »

« Nah. Après qu'il se soit endormi, j'ai éteins son réveil. Il était tellement épuisé que je me suis dis qu'il devrait dormir un peu plus longtemps ce matin. Je vais aller le réveiller sinon il va être en retard au travail.»

Alan a regardé fièrement son fils. Le fait qu'il prenne soin de son frère compensait son manque de respect envers sa cuisine.

« Non. Occupes-toi du déjeuner. J'y vais.».

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque Charlie l'a appelé.

« Papa ».

« Oui Charlie ?»

« …Tu sais. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et…et je pense que moi aussi je comprends ».

Alan s'est contenté d'incliner tristement la tête et s'est dirigé vers la chambre de Don.

Don semblait paisible et, dans son sommeil, son visage retrouvait ses allures de petit garçon. Avant de le réveiller, Alan s'est accordé quelques minutes pour le regarder dormir. Une autre occasion ne se représentera pas de si tôt.

- « Donnie…Donnie, réveilles-toi».

La voix d'Alan pénétrait peu à peu la conscience encore brumeuse de Don. Il ne se rappelait pas que son père dormait dans son appartement.

« Papa ? »

« Oui Donnie. Il est l'heure de se lever».

Don a ouvert lentement ses yeux et a clignoté à la vue de son père assis sur le bord de son lit, sa mémoire des événements de la veille lui revenant progressivement. Grincheux, il s'est levé sur son coude tout en recherchant son réveil matin et s'est mis à maugréer en constatant qu'il était éteint.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Un peu plus de sept heures».

« Ooooh pffff »

Don s'est laissé retomber en arrière en jetant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête, sous le regard amusé d'Alan.

« Tu as bien dormi ?»

« Mmmm».

D'une main de maître, Alan a retiré d'un seul geste toutes les couvertures et s'est dirigé vers la porte.

- « Papa ! »

« Aller, lèves-toi. Ton frère est en train de faire des pancakes. J'ai des chemises propres dans mon armoire si tu veux».

Pancakes ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le visage de Don se mette à rayonner. Et en deux temps trois mouvements, il s'est levé, douché, rasé et habillé.

Il est arrivé dans la salle à manger juste à temps pour voir Charlie sortir de la cuisine en brandissant fièrement une assiette pleine de pancakes.

« Mmm ! Ca sent bon Charlie ! »

« Hé Don ! Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais, merci ».

« Y'a pas de quoi »

Avec un sourire radieux, Don s'est assis et a empilé trois pancakes dans son assiette qu'il a recouvert avec une quantité généreuse de sirop d'érable. Il a avalé une première bouchée et a apprécié la douce saveur dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux.

« Excellent Charlie. Excellent».

Charlie a savouré le grand sourire de son frère et a regardé son père. En retour, celui-ci lui a adressé un regard empreint de reconnaissance. Alan était heureux. Tous les déjeuners passés en présence de ses deux garçons étaient de loin les meilleurs. D'autant plus que Don semblait réellement s'être un peu détendu et reposé. La tension était toujours évidente sur son visage mais elle était moins flagrante que la veille. Mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Le visage de Don s'est brusquement rembruni et l'image de ses épaules tendues refaisait son apparition.

« Charlie, hier soir, j'ai repensé à une de tes équations. Celle avec l'histoire des gouttes d'eau et de l'arroseur. »

L'image d'un arroseur automatique en fonctionnement avec toutes sortes de chiffres a aussitôt prit naissance dans l'esprit du jeune génie.

«Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être utile dans notre affaire. Je pensais que, peut-être, tu pourrais établir deux zones à forte probabilité, dont celle où aura lieu le prochain acte d'euthanasie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Charlie a laissé sa fourchette en suspend et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'a reposé bruyamment sur son assiette, faisant sursauté Alan.

« Don ! C'est brillant…Oui, extrêmement brillant. Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plutôt ?! Tu as parfaitement raison. Avec cette équation, la zone de recherche serait beaucoup plus précise ! Beaucoup plus qu'avec l'équation que je t'ai proposée hier…Hé, grâce à moi tu penses en mathématicien ! »

Embarrasser, Don a frotté son front avec ses doigts et a regardé sa montre.

« Hmph. Euh, je dois y aller. Le déjeuner était délicieux. Merci. »

Il s'est levé et a tapoté l'épaule d'Alan avant d'aller prendre sa veste sur le porte manteau.

« Tu me téléphones Charlie ? »

« Attends Don ! Tu peux me déposer à Calsci ? Ma voiture est en révision ».

Sans attendre de réponse, Charlie a bu une dernière gorgée de son café, tapoté l'épaule de son père, rassemblé précipitamment plusieurs papiers en pagaille dans sa serviette et suivi son frère hors de la maison.

« Bonne journée papa ! »

« Ouais, bonne journée p'pa !»

« Charlie ! Qui va nettoyer la cuisine maintenant ?! »

En guise de réponse, Alan a dû se contenter du bruit de claquement de la porte. Il a jeté sa serviette sur la table en signe de démission et a commencé à débarrassé la table en maugréant.

- « Je devine que ce sera moi ».

Le trafic était étonnamment fluide pour un mercredi matin. Si bien que les frères Eppes sont arrivés à Calsci en un temps record. Mais le trajet avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'ils se chamaillent dans les règles de l'art. Don avait ses petites habitudes dans son SUV. La radio était soigneusement réglée et un CD était toujours en attente dans le lecteur lorsque la radio l'ennuyait. Mais, bien évidemment, Charlie n'écoutait pas la même radio que lui. Aussi, en ignorant les protestations de Don, il avait tout déréglé pour rechercher la station qu'il aimait. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le jeune génie avait trifouillé dans le rangement de CD, en grognant contre les choix musicaux de son frère. Il ne s'était pas contenté de les regarder. Non, loin de là. A la grande consternation de Don, il avait fallu que son petit frère les prenne dans ses mains et les remettent dans le désordre.

- « Tu pourrais au moins les remettre dans l'ordre ! »

- « Ah oui, j'ai oublié. Le grand Don Eppes est maniaque lorsqu'il s'agit de ranger ses CD ! Monsieur sais toujours sur quel CD se trouve telle chanson.»

- « Exactement ! Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de rechercher pendant des heures une malheureuse chanson ! Et arrêtes de bidouiller la radio. Tu m'as tout déréglé !»

- « Si tu écoutais W215AQ-FM comme tout le monde, je n'aurais pas besoin d'y toucher ! »

- « Comme tout le monde ? Il n'y a que toi pour écouter une radio avec un nom pareil ! »

Don est entré dans le parking de l'université et a claqué sur les freins.

« On y est ! »

« Très bien ! »

Bougon, Charlie est descendu de la voiture. Il s'apprêtait à claquer la portière mais une petite mimique bizarre de son frère l'a arrêté dans son mouvement.

« Quoi ? »

« Merci ».

« De quoi ? »

« Pour hier soir et le déjeuner de ce matin ».

« Oh. De rien ».

Il était certain que Don avait autre chose à l'esprit. Soupçonneux, il lui a accordé le bénéfice du doute et a fermé la portière sans la claquer. Don l'a observé entrer dans le bâtiment en souriant. Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait encore de la farine dans ses cheveux.

oooOOOOOooo

« Charlie ?»

Confuse, Amita s'est lentement approchée du jeune professeur, prostré devant son tableau.

« Charlie, tu m'entends ?...Charlie ? »

Inquiète, elle a doucement posé une main sur son épaule et a haleté en apercevant un brun de panique dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réponds-moi ! »

Le visage de Charlie était blême. Il a laissé tomber sa craie et a porté sa main devant sa bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Alarmée, Amita a réussi à le faire asseoir tout en maintenant une main sur son épaule.

« Réponds-moi Charlie. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis quelque chose, tu commences à me faire peur ».

« Charles ? Amita ? Il y a un problème ?»

En gesticulant des épaules, cette dernière s'est retournée vers Larry.

« Je ne sais pas. Charlie n'a pas dit un mot depuis que je suis arrivée. Je l'ai trouvé totalement éperdu, debout devant le tableau ».

Le scientifique s'est approché et, tout comme Amita, a eu un choc en voyant l'aspect de Charlie. Il a regardé la jeune fille, puis le tableau. Charlie semblait avoir réparti son travail en deux. Apparemment, il s'agissait de deux zones. Larry a froncé les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture de Charlie : forte probabilité, patients, établissements hospitaliers. Confus, il s'est alors retourné vers le bureau sur lequel étaient posés plusieurs dossiers portant le logo du FBI. Il les a étudié de plus prêts, certain qu'ils contenaient des photos de dangereux criminels. Mais, à sa grande surprise, les personnes sur les photos ne ressemblaient pas à des psychopathes ou à des tueurs. Bien au contraire, les personnes photographiées n'avaient rien d'effrayant. Elles semblaient être des personnes ordinaires, sans histoire. Il y avait même des photos d'enfants. Sa curiosité grandissant, Larry a feuilleté un peu plus les dossiers. Ils contenaient une description des maladies de chacune de ces personnes et même des statistiques quant à leur chance de survie établies par Charlie.

« Hôpital Saint-Gabriel ».

Larry voulait étudier les autres feuillets se trouvant dans les dossiers mais a préféré les reposer lorsqu'il a entendu la voix d'outre-tombe de son jeune ami. Il a échangé un regard inquiet avec Amita et s'est penché devant Charlie.

« Charles ? »

Mais Charlie semblait toujours aussi lointain, égaré, presque au bord des larmes.

« Hôpital Saint-Gabriel, Glendale ».

« Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est une journée à marquer d'une croix rouge sur tous vos calendriers ! Figurez-vous que notre très réputée faculté de sciences vient de recevoir un don de deux…Nom de Dieu ! Charlie, qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? »

Telle une louve protégeant ses petits louveteaux, Millie, qui venait de faire une entrée folklorique, a contourné le bureau et poussé « légèrement » Larry pour se placer directement dans la ligne de vision du plus jeune fils d'Alan.

« Woh ho ! Charlie ? »

« Calendrier »

« Quoi ? »

« Les Calendriers créent un espace temps universel pour la société par l'interprétation des mouvements des planètes. Les anciens calendriers ajoutés un mois de plus tous les huit ans ou ajoutés cinq jours pour chaque année.»

« Oubliez les calendriers. Dites-nous plutôt ce qui vous arrive ».

Au lieu de répondre, Charlie a avalé la boule au fond de sa gorge tout en se levant lentement de sa chaise. Millie a exercé une pression sur ses épaules pour qu'il se rasseye, mais en vain. Silencieusement, le jeune professeur a regardé une dernière fois le tableau avant de prendre les rapports du FBI. Puis, sans dire un mot, il est sorti de son bureau en ignorant les implorations d'Amita, de Millie et de Larry.

oooOOOOOooo

Lorsque Charlie est arrivé au siège du FBI, Don discutait avec Liz, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, accoudé sur les rebords de la passerelle d'accès.

- « Don, je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait aucun secret entre nous ».

- « Je sais Liz. Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas en parler».

- « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

- « Mais bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! Comment peux-tu croire le contraire ? »

Liz a croisé ses bras en se retournant un peu plus vers Don.

- « Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu agis étrangement ces derniers temps et que tu as l'air de m'éviter ».

- « Je ne t'évites pas Liz. Ecoutes, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît. »

- « Non, on ne peut pas…Tiens, voilà ton frère. Si tu ne peux pas me parler, tu peux peut-être lui parler. Salut ».

- « Liz, attends…Liz ! »

Mais l'agent Warner est entré dans le bâtiment sans se retourner. Don a soupiré et passé une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner vers Charlie qui approchait.

« Don, tout va bien avec l'agent Warner ? »

Don a ignoré la question, préoccupé par le visage pâle de son petit frère.

« Tu vas bien Charlie ? Tu as une drôle de tête ».

« Eh bien. En fait, j'ai…j'ai découvert quelque chose ».

« Bien. C'est au sujet de l'équation dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Au petit signe d'assentiment de son frère, Don l'a mené vers un petit banc et s'est assis à côté de lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?...Charlie ? »

Ce dernier a répondu en évitant le regard perçant de son frère.

« J'ai établie deux zones de forte probabilité, et l'une d'elle est celle où aura lieu le prochain acte d'euthanasie ».

« Oui, je sais ça. C'est ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin. »

« Don…Deux hôpitaux présentent de fortes probabilités : l'hôpital Saint-James situé à Burbank, et…et l'hôpital Saint-Gabriel de Glendale.

Don a senti des électro chocs parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Charlie a redressé sa tête et son cœur a fondu au regard de supplice de son frère. Don essayait de dire quelque chose mais, pendant quelques secondes, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

« Charlie »

« Je sais Don. C'est là que maman est morte ».

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui. J'ai refais trois fois mon équation. Et l'hôpital Saint-Gabriel est de loin le plus probable ».

« Je ne veux pas y retourner Charlie ».

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix de Don s'est cassée. Il a tourné sa tête de sorte que Charlie ne puisse pas voir sa faiblesse, tout en essayant de refouler sa panique et ses larmes qui montaient à vitesse grand V à la surface. Charlie regrettait le comportement de son frère. Il était son petit frère et, en tant que tel, il devrait être naturel pour Don de s'ouvrir à lui, de lui montrer sa peine et pas seulement sa joie. Don ne devrait pas avoir peur de se pencher sur son épaule, de se confier.

- « Bien. C'est du bon travail. Je…Je vais prévenir l'équipe ».

- « Je pense aussi être en mesure de trouver quand aura lieu le prochain acte ».

- « Vraiment ? »

- «Oui. C'est une allusion de Millie sur les calendriers qui m'y a fait penser. Mais je n'ai pas pris le temps d'établir mon équation. Je suis venu ici dès que j'ai réalisé que…enfin tu sais ».

- « Mmh. Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

- « Quelques minutes devrait suffire ».

- « Tu peux faire ça tout de suite ? »

Charlie a acquiescé de la tête et Don lui a tapoté l'épaule en l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Lorsque les frères sont arrivés au bureau de Don, Megan a regardé par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Tout va bien les garçons ? »

Aucun des deux frères n'a répondu ouvertement. Don s'est contenté d'un petit signe de tête et s'est assis à son bureau et Charlie a répété le même petit signe de tête et s'est dirigé vers le tableau blanc. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'instinct de profiler de l'agent Reeves se réveille. Elle a d'abord étudié Don. Celui-ci regardé fixement son ordinateur, attendant qu'une base de donnée interne au FBI se télécharge. Il passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres d'un air songeur et sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de sautiller. Puis Megan a observé Charlie, debout devant le tableau. Celui-ci était en train d'accrocher des feuilles. Des calendriers visiblement. Tout comme son frère, il semblait tendu. Il tapotait sans cesse le sol avec son pied et sa main tremblait en entourant des dates avec un marqueur. Megan a secoué sa tête tout en remettant ses lunettes. D'abord, c'était Don qui ne semblait pas lui-même ces jours derniers. Et maintenant, Charlie empruntait le même chemin que son frère. Aucun doute, quelque chose les tracassait. Et quelque chose de très important, même grave. Mais, désespérée, l'agent Reeves a reporté toute son attention à son travail. Don et Charlie étaient tous les deux de vraies têtes de mules. Même ses excellentes qualifications de psychologue n'arriveront pas à faire parler ses amis.

Après quelques instants de profonde concentration, Charlie a appelé l'attention de toute l'équipe. Don, Megan, Colby et David ont délaissés leurs travaux en cours et se sont approchés du tableau.

- « On t'écoutes p'tit frère ».

- « Les calendriers sont de merveilleux outils mathématiques. Ils créent un espace temps universel pour la société par l'interprétation des mouvements des planètes. Les calendriers ne s'appuient pas sur des facteurs facilement divisibles. Au départ, pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire. 360 jours répartis de manière égale mais ça cadrer pas avec ce qu'on voit dans le ciel. Donc, les anciens calendriers ajoutés un mois de plus tous les huit ans ou ajoutés cinq jours chaque année. »

- « Ca ce sont toutes les dates des actes d'euthanasies ? »

- « Oui. Une fois lancé l'algorithme concernant le data manning, j'ai fais une analyse sur les chronologies, les dates, les heures. »

- « Charlie, on a déjà essayé de définir un schéma horaire, mais on y est pas parvenu ».

- « Parce que vous vous ne vous placiez pas au même niveau que l'analyse que j'ai faite. »

- « D'après ça, on pourrait savoir quand le prochain acte va se produire ? »

- « Rétrospectivement, c'est le genre de raisonnement qui se confirme. Mais on ne peut pas s'en servir comme prédiction. Et on voit, que là, sur ce mois-ci, la fréquence est irrégulière. Voilà, ce que je peux dire : il y a des chances pour que le prochain acte ait lieu dans…deux jours ».

Deux jours. Ces deux mots raisonnaient implacablement dans la tête de Don. Dans deux jours, il devra arrêter une personne coupable du même crime que lui. En rouvrant ses yeux, il s'est aperçu que les regards de son équipe et de son frère étaient tournés vers lui, portant le coup de grâce à son malaise. Il avait l'impression d'être jeté dans la fosse aux lions, condamné avant d'être jugé. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il a soudainement comprit ce que pouvait ressentir un criminel face aux représentants de la loi.

D'un revers de main, Don a essuyé la sueur sur son front et s'est dirigé vers les toilettes des hommes.

-« Excusez-moi ».

- « Don ?! »

Megan, David et Colby, surpris, se sont immédiatement retournés vers Charlie. Mais celui-ci n'a pas répondu à leurs interrogations. Au lieu de cela, il a posé son marqueur sur le rebord du tableau et rejoint son frère. Lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle des hommes, Charlie a trouvé Don devant un des lavabos, en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« Don ? »

Don a arrêté le robinet et s'est essuyé le visage avec une serviette en papier. Charlie s'était approché de lui suffisamment prêt pour pouvoir poser une main sur son épaule, mais, apercevant son mouvement du coin de son œil, Don s'est redressé pour sortir. Charlie a fait un pas de côté, lui bloquant le passage.

« Je vais bien Charlie. Ne t'inquiètes pas ».

« Tu veux que je prenne un dictionnaire ? »

« Charlie… »

« Non Don ! S'il te plait, arrêtes de me dire que tu vas bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. S'il te plaît, parles-moi ».

« Je ne peux pas Charlie. Je ne peux pas ».

Don a contourné son frère et est sorti malgré son énorme besoin d'être rassurer par son petit frère.

_A suivre _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Deux jours plus tard, Don avait départagé tous ses agents en deux groupes : un groupe était en charge de l'hôpital Saint-James à Burbank, tandis que lui-même, Colby, David, Megan, Liz et d'autres agents s'occupaient de l'hôpital Saint-Gabriel à Glendale. Don et Colby surveillaient le service de soins palliatifs au troisième étage, aile Ouest et deux autres agents contrôlaient le même service mais aile Est. Megan et David étaient aux urgences situés au rez-de-chaussée, pouvant ainsi guetter toute personne entrant dans l'hôpital. Enfin, Liz jouait la femme mariée avec un agent nommé Clarkson au service cancérologie. Pour finir, d'autres agents surveillaient les sorties de secours.

Pour la nième fois depuis le début de la surveillance, Don regardait sa montre. Il était 23 heures. Cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'ils étaient ici et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Margaret Nedvil. En mâchant son chewing-gum, il a jeté un coup d'œil en direction du bureau d'accueil où Colby était en train de remplir des papiers.

- « Sniff…sniff »

- « Colby ! Tu pourrais renifler moins fort. Ça grésille dans mon oreillette. C'est une horreur.»

- « Hé ! Je suis censé être un veuf éploré, alors je pleure.»

- « Pleures moins fort ! »

- « SNIFF ! »

- « Nom de Dieu ! Colby ! »

- « Oooh ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler les garçons ! »

- « Mais c'est Colby, il n'arrête pas de renifler comme un éléphant dans mon oreillette !»

- «C'est pas ma faute si tu as les oreilles sensibles. P'tite nature ».

- « P'tite nature toi-même »

- « Don ! Colby ! Concentrez-vous ! »

- « Oui maman »

- « Je te jure Granger, si tu m'appelles encore une fois maman, je ne donne pas cher de ton petit derrière. Et ce n'est pas la peine de rire Don… David ! Tu es censé avoir mal à l'autre jambe….Rrrah la la ! »

Don a souri en entendant Megan grogner dans son oreillette. Il avait mal à son estomac et sa gorge le faisait souffrir à force de contenir son émotion. Un peu de distraction était donc la bienvenue. Il avait toujours été fier de son travail. Mais ici, dans cet hôpital, il préférerait faire un autre métier. La couleur de ces murs péniblement familiers, l'odeur, l'ambiance lui donnaient la nausée. Il aurait pu décider de surveiller l'hôpital Saint-James au lieu de celui-ci mais, selon les statistiques de Charlie, Saint-Gabriel était le plus probable. Et Don respectait toujours la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé : ne jamais laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus. Il était agent fédéral, il était chef d'équipe et jamais il ne se déchargerait de ses responsabilités sur ses agents. Secrètement, il espérait que Margaret n'agisse pas ce soir. Pour ajouter à son malaise, des flashs back jouaient en boucle dans sa tête : le bruit des pas du médecin lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre, le visage fragile de sa mère, son parfum de lilas qu'elle portait toujours, son dernier sourire, le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui a dit « je t'aime mon petit ange », la fermeture de ses yeux.

Des frissons parcouraient son corps. Il a posé son bouquet de fleurs sur la chaise à côté de lui et a fermé sa veste en croisant ses bras, espérant obtenir un peu plus de chaleur. Mais ses tremblements ne faisaient qu'augmenter et sa vision commençait même à devenir floue. Il s'est concentré sur sa respiration. Sa dernière carte. _Aller Eppes. Reprends-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être malade. _La sensation d'une sueur froide coulant le long de son cou aggravait ses palpitations dans sa tête. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son estomac s'est mit à se resserrer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût aigre de la bile au fond de sa gorge.

« Don…Don, tu m'entends ?...Don ? »

D'une main précaire, Don a réajusté son oreillette.

« Oui David, je t'entends. Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Une femme vient d'entrer. De là où je suis je ne peux pas voir clairement son visage mais elle ressemble beaucoup à Margaret Nedvil. Megan essaie de s'approcher d'elle ».

« Très bien. Personne ne bouge avant d'être certain qu'il s'agit bien de notre suspect ».

Don a reposé sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, priant pour qu'il s'agisse d'une fausse alerte. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se tenir sur ses deux jambes et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était bien de s'écrouler dans ce satané couloir. Son appréhension ne faisait qu'empirait son mal de ventre et son début de migraine commençait à devenir insupportable. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi pathétique. Il était entouré de toutes sortes de médicaments et de substances aux pouvoirs magiques, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir une seule de ces fichues drogues. Pas même un simple ibuprofène ou paracétamol. Rien. Nada.

« Négatif. Ce n'est pas notre suspect. Je répète, ce n'est pas notre suspect. Fausse alerte ».

Don a libéré son souffle qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir retenu. La pression était tellement forte qu'il a cru se mettre à pleurer en le libérant. _Aide-moi Maman. _

Il était presque deux heures du matin désormais. Et Margaret Nedvil n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Les agents commençaient à s'impatienter et s'ennuyaient ferme.

« Hé Megan. »

« Oui Liz ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est mignon l'agent Clarkson ? »

« Oh que si ! Si je n'étais pas déjà attiré pas Larry, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance.»

« Il a une jolie petite frimousse.»

« Et un très beau sourire »

« Et tu as vu ses muscles. Ils sont impressionnant !»

« Ouais. Je suis sûre qu'il a aussi des tablettes de chocolat sous ses t-shirts. »

« Et son derrière.»

C'était le mot de trop pour Don.

« Les filles ! On entend tout ce que vous dites. Y comprit l'agent Clarkson !»

«… ! »

Satisfait de l'embarras des agents Reeves et Warner, Don s'est retourné et a regardé Colby assis sur une chaise à l'autre extrémité du couloir, consoler par une infirmière. Il avait tellement bien joué son rôle que cette dernière ne le quittait plus des yeux, offrant tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. En retour, Colby a discrètement montré à Don ses propres biceps. Grâce à David, lui aussi était au courant de la relation entre son patron et Liz. Don lui a jeté des éclairs avec ses yeux avant de regarder ses bras. _Et alors ? Moi aussi j'en ai. _

oooOOOOOooo

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans le parking de l'hôpital, une femme était assise dans sa voiture, contemplant une photo. La photo représentait une jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans, aux cheveux couleur or et au sourire insouciant. Avec ses doigts, la femme traçait le contour du visage de cette jeune fille. Sa fille. Sa petite Colleen. Son petit cœur au visage d'ange qui n'aura jamais eu la chance de fonder une famille.

« Tu me manques ma puce. Je sais que je viole la loi mais je sais que ce que je fais est bien. Grâce à moi, beaucoup de personnes sont délivrées de leur souffrance. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire pour toi. Je t'aime mon cœur.»

Margaret a porté la photo à ses lèvres et a déposé un petit baiser avant de la ranger dans son portefeuille. Elle s'est attardée quelques instants dans sa voiture en fixant le bâtiment en face d'elle. Elle croyait en ses convictions mais elles étaient douloureuses. Finalement, recueillant tout son courage, elle est descendue de son véhicule, la gorge nouée.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, à une heure aussi tardive, il y avait peu de monde dans l'hôpital. La solution la plus logique pour passer inaperçue serait d'agir en plein jour, à une heure « de grande affluence ». Mais la nuit, le personnel hospitalier était en nombre réduit par rapport à la journée. Ainsi, elle avait moins de chance de se faire prendre la main dans le sac par le va-et-vient des infirmières dans la chambre des patients. Mais moins de monde signifiait plus de chance de se faire repérer.

Elle s'est dirigée nerveusement vers les ascenseurs en détaillant, du coin de son œil, les quelques personnes présentes. A première vue, personne ne semblait représenter une véritable menace. Un médecin examinait un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, accompagné de sa mère. Varicelle visiblement. Une personne âgée attendait sur une table d'examen. Un homme noir, lisant un journal, attendait dans un fauteuil roulant, plâtré jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Il n'allait certainement pas courir après elle. Un autre homme était endormi sur un brancard avec des radios posées sur ses jambes. Les trois infirmières présentes étaient concentrées sur leur travail et la réceptionniste était fascinée par son jeu du solitaire sur son ordinateur. Il n'y avait rien à craindre ici. Du côté des ascenseurs également. Seule une femme d'une trentaine d'années environ est entrée avec elle à l'intérieur de l'un d'entre eux. Malgré elle, Margaret lui a adressé un petit sourire. Elle avait un petit air de Colleen. Elle était grande, mince et avait la même couleur de cheveux. Sans parler de la couleur de ses yeux. La femme lui a retourné son sourire. Et le même sourire. Aucun doute, sa fille lui aurait ressemblé si elle avait vécu plus longtemps. Ses enfants auraient été très beaux. Margaret est sortie au troisième étage mais la femme est restée à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Comme aux urgences, il y avait très peu de monde à cet étage. Même beaucoup moins. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne au bureau d'accueil. Le point crucial qu'elle craignait le plus puisqu'il était situé juste en face des ascenseurs. En marchant vers la chambre de « sa patiente » située dans l'aile l'Ouest, elle a aperçue une infirmière essayant de consoler un homme d'une chevelure blonde. Pauvre homme. Il a certainement perdu une personne qui lui était chère aujourd'hui. Ni l'homme, ni la femme ne lui ont prêté attention. Margaret a continué son chemin, l'esprit un peu plus apaisé, bien que son cœur cogné de plus en plus fort dans son torse à l'approche de la chambre. Pour le moment, tout se passait comme elle l'espérait. Le couloir était pratiquement désert. Pas un seul médecin, pas une seule infirmière. Seul un homme, avec des cheveux en épis très foncés, était assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Les fleurs posaient sur la chaise à côté de lui n'étaient plus de toute première fraîcheur. A en voir sa façon de se masser ses temples, il souffrait d'un terrible mal de tête. Et à en juger par sa peau très pâle, sa migraine ne semblait pas être son seul souci. L'homme ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence mais Margaret s'est tout de même empressée d'entrer dans la chambre. _Donne-moi la force Colleen. _

oooOOOOOooo

Megan s'amusait des regards assassins que David lançait au médecin soignant un jeune garçon atteint de la varicelle. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce médecin lui avait fait un vrai plâtre et il était désormais coincé dans un fauteuil roulant.

« Vois le bon côté des choses David. Au moins tu es assis. Je te signale que je suis debout depuis des heures. Mes pieds me font vraiment mal.»

« Mais tu n'as pas de démangeaisons ! Une fourmilière géante a établie sa résidence dans mon plâtre. Ce type a même coupé mon pantalon !...Woh woh ! Megan, regarde sur ta droite. C'est Margaret Nedvil ? »

Megan a regardé dans la direction que lui indiquait l'agent Sinclair.

« Affirmatif. C'est bien elle. Don, Margaret vient d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Je la suis dans l'ascenseur ».

« Très bien. Personne ne bouge sans mon ordre. Je répète : personne ne bouge sans mon ordre ».

Dans l'ascenseur, Megan essayait d'étudier de plus près l'autre femme. Elle n'avait rien d'un criminel. Elle était tendue, anxieuse et maltraitait nerveusement le pendentif de son collier. Un cœur argenté sur lequel était inscrit « Je t'aime maman ». Au troisième étage, lorsque les portes se sont refermées sur elle, l'agent Reeves n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir l'arrêter.

« Don, Margaret vient de sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle est dans ton étage. Elle m'a sourit mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit méfiée de moi ».

« Je la vois. Elle passe à côté de Colby…On y est. Elle est entrée dans la chambre ».

A contre cœur, Don s'est levé en ignorant le broyage infernal dans sa tête et fait signe à Colby de venir le rejoindre devant la porte de la chambre. Colby a réussi à entre-ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit et les deux agents ont attendu que Margaret sorte sa seringue et soit sur le point d'injecter son contenu dans la perfusion. Silencieusement, Don espérait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la chambre hormis leur suspecte et la patiente. Il n'avait vu personne entrer à part le personnel soignant, mais cela ne signifier pas qu'il n'y avait personne. De sa position, Colby avait une meilleur vue que lui, aussi Don attendait anxieusement son signal pour passer à l'action. Après ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, Colby lui a fait un signe de tête et ils sont entrés, armes aux poings.

- « FBI ! Ne bougez plus ! »

La bouche de Don est devenue totalement sèche et ses jambes tremblaient. Une autre personne était présente dans la pièce. Par son âge et sa façon de tenir la main de la patiente, inconsciente, Don en a déduit qu'il s'agissait du mari. En regardant le visage dévasté et terrifié de l'homme, Don a senti le monde tournoyer autour de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'est revu allonger sur ce lit avec sa mère bercée dans ses bras. Mais son instinct d'agent fédéral a reprit le dessus et il s'est concentré sur Margaret dont l'expression de ses yeux ressemblait à celle d'un animal sauvage tétanisé par les phares d'une voiture.

- « Margaret Nedvil ? »

Les yeux humides, celle-ci a acquiescé de la tête.

« Reculez du lit et posez votre seringue ».

Margaret s'est immédiatement conformée et Don s'est approché d'elle. Il avait presque bafouillé en prononçant son prénom. Aussi, il s'est efforcé à ne plus le prononcer.

« Mettez les mains derrière votre dos, pouces vers le haut ».

Constatant qu'elle n'offrait aucune résistance, Don a rengainé son arme et lui a passé les menottes. Cela lui a fallu un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire. Mais d'ordinaire, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. En les fermant, il a regardé Colby faire la même chose avec le mari. Celui-ci implorait en larmes qu'ils le laissent avec sa femme.

« Colby...Madame Nedvil et la patiente étaient les seules personnes présentes dans cette pièce ».

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris ».

« Mais… »

« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité ».

Colby a hésité mais il faisait confiance à Don. Aussi, il a incliné légèrement la tête et retiré les menottes. Le mari s'est aussitôt précipité au côté de son épouse et l'a embrassé tendrement avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Tout en menant Margaret vers la porte, Don évitait de regarder en direction du lit mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se retourner. Tout en tenant la main de sa femme, le mari avait levé sa tête dans sa direction et l'observait. Don ne savait pas s'il devait lire dans son regard un reproche pour avoir empêché sa femme de partir sans souffrance ou un remerciement pour le laisser accompagné sa femme jusqu'à la fin.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **_

**Chapitre 8 : **

Megan est entrée dans la salle de repos avec la ferme intention de se préparer un café noir bien serré pour rester éveillée mais elle s'est arrêtée net à la vision cadavérique de Don, déjà présent dans la pièce.

« Don, tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer.»

Celui-ci, en massant son front avec une main, lui a répondu sans détourner son regard de son verre dans lequel se dissolvait une aspirine.

« J'ai un interrogatoire à mener et des rapports à remplir. »

« Je peux faire l'interrogatoire avec Colby ou David et les rapports peuvent bien attendre une journée ».

Megan avait raison mais il tenait à interroger Margaret Nedvil. Il avait bien conscience de violer l'une des règles du parfait agent fédéral selon laquelle il ne faut jamais éprouver de la compassion envers un suspect mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour elle. Même de la sympathie. Il a regardé en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire où elle était assise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'agent Reeves a remit le lait dans le réfrigérateur et a regardé dans la même direction que Don tout en mélangeant le sucre dans son café.

« Elle est extrêmement nerveuse et tendue. Je dirais même qu'elle est apeurée. Je pense qu'elle est convaincue que ce qu'elle fait est bien et je suis certaine qu'elle nous dira tous ce que l'on veut savoir sans aucune résistance.»

« C'est ce que je pensais.»

La tonalité de Don était songeuse et déprimée. Il a avalé son médicament en grimaçant et a regardé sa montre : 3 h 45 du matin. Il s'est frotté les yeux tout en soupirant de fatigue et d'anéantissement Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas choisi une autre carrière ? Un travail tranquille avec des horaires fixes. Un travail qui n'impliquerait pas de tuer des personnes, de mettre sa vie en danger tous les jours et qui ne poserait aucun cas de conscience l'empêchant de dormir la nuit. Un travail qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vraie petite vie de famille digne de ce nom. Une femme, des enfants, un chien, un monospace et une belle tondeuse à gazon. Cette image lui a provoqué un petit sourire malgré lui mais aussi un pincement au cœur. Il y avait de fortes chances que son petit frère emprunte ce chemin avant lui. Charlie le devancera toujours et sera toujours meilleur que lui. Il sera le premier à se marier et réalisera le rêve de son père : être grand-père. Tout en buvant son café, Megan observait Don.

-« Arrêtes de broyer du noir Don. Pense positivement. Tu es un excellent agent. Tu ne serais pas heureux si tu faisais un autre travail. Tu es intelligent, malin, futé et courageux. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être fier de toi. En tout cas, David, Colby et moi sommes extrêmement honorés de faire partie de ton équipe. Et surtout… »

Touché à vif, Don a regardé sa subordonnée sortir de la salle de repos.

« Et surtout… »

« Et surtout, tu fais d'Alan un père extrêmement fier de son fils ».

Don s'es laissé tomber sur une chaise, assommé. Il était convaincu que Megan était une excellente profiler mais sa finesse d'esprit et son extrême perspicacité ne cesseront de l'étonner. Il a senti une chaleur réconfortante envahir son corps. Tellement réconfortante que la tension accumulait depuis plusieurs jours menaçait de s'évacuer soudainement et violemment. Mais Don est parvenu à rester aux commandes. Il n'allait pas craquer ici, entouré par ses collègues et amis, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux à une heure aussi tardive. Il a réussi à tenir le coup jusque là, difficilement, mais il avait réussi. Il devait seulement tenir encore quelques petites heures et toute cette histoire sera finie. Ensuite, il rentrerait chez lui, essaierait de rattraper toutes ses heures de sommeil perdues et laisserait libre cours à son chagrin, à l'abri de tous les regards. Puis il reviendrait le lendemain comme un homme neuf et reprendrait le travail comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il y aurait une nouvelle affaire, de nouveaux criminels à attraper et, malheureusement, de nouvelles victimes. Et personne ne saura jamais qu'il s'était senti fragile et vulnérable. Personne ne saura jamais qu'il s'était senti comme un petit garçon qui a besoin qu'on le prenne dans les bras en lui chuchotant des assurances douces dans son oreille.

oooOOOOOooo

Margaret tremblait de façon incontrôlable et massait ses poignées. La sensation du métal froid des menottes sur sa peau lui provoquait encore des frissons, alors même qu'un agent les lui avait enlevés lorsqu'elle est entrée dans cette salle d'interrogatoire lugubre. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que tout se passerait bien et que sa souffrance était insignifiante, comparer aux souffrances de sa fille lors de sa maladie. Mais la peur était bien présente, implacable et impitoyable.

Il y a encore quelques mois, à peine un an, elle menait une vie sans histoire, heureuse et épanouie. A cette époque, jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir braver la loi pour se retrouver ici, dans un bâtiment fédéral, avec des agents armés surveillant l'entrée d'une pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être traitée comme une criminelle. Elle qui n'avait jamais commis la moindre infraction, pas même une petite amende pour mauvais stationnement. Mais un des agents ne semblait pas la considérer comme une hors la loi. Bien au contraire, il y avait dans le regard de cet homme un brun de compassion, même de désarroi. Il semblait même incapable de prononcer son prénom. Mais peut-être qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle désirait tellement être soutenue, même par une personne étrangère, que son esprit lui jouait certainement des tours. Cet agent l'aidera peut-être. S'il ne le faisait pas, elle serait définitivement seule. Sa famille, qui se résumait désormais à sa mère et sa petite sœur, était dans le New-Jersey, totalement ignorante de sa situation. Margaret en était satisfaite. Sa mère serait brisée de voir sa fille en prison et sa sœur serait anéantie. Elles avaient souffert avec elle lors de la maladie de Colleen et l'avaient énormément soutenu après sa mort. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire subir en plus le stress d'un procès et le supplice de lui rendre visite en prison. D'autant plus qu'elles ignoraient ses méfaits et son changement de nom. Margaret les avait simplement informées de son déménagement en Californie et, depuis, elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec elle. Elle les avait toujours protégés et continuerait à le faire, quoi qu'il arrive.

Du mouvement du côté de la porte à attirer son attention, provoquant une accélération subite de ses tremblements et de son angoisse. Mais il y a eu une petite décélération lorsqu'elle a vu l'agent Eppes entrer, suivi de l'agent Reeves. Cette dernière lui rappelait sa fille et l'agent Eppes respirait la compréhension derrière son masque professionnel.

Don et Megan se sont assis en face de Margaret Nedvil. Megan a posé son bloc note sur la table et Don a ouvert le dossier de leur suspecte. Il a risqué un regard sur celle-ci mais l'a détourné aussitôt en regardant à nouveau le contenu de son dossier. Il se réprimandait intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il mener un interrogatoire s'il ne pouvait même pas la regarder en face ? Finalement, après avoir éclairci sa gorge, Don a commencé :

- « Votre vrai nom est Margaret Devlin ? »

S'éclaircissant également la voix, celle-ci a répondu d'une voix rauque :

- « Oui »

- « L'avocat commis d'office n'est pas encore arrivé mais, étant donné que vous nous avez donné votre accord, nous allons quand même procéder à l'interrogatoire. Je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit de garder le silence et que tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu et utiliser contre vous lors d'un procès. Avez-vous bien conscience de ce que cela signifie et des graves implications qui en découlent ? »

- « Oui. Je comprends ».

Don et Megan se sont échangés un regard furtif et la culpabilité de Don s'est encore élevée d'un degré. _La pauvre femme, elle est véritablement apeurée et perdue. Elle est sur le point de passer aux aveux en un claquement de doigts. Direct la prison. »_

- « Il est encore temps de revenir sur votre accord. Vous pouvez refuser de parler jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre avocat. Prenez bien conscience des conséquences de vos paroles ».

- « S'il vous plaît, je veux en finir le plus vite possible ».

- « Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, nous allons commencer. Vous êtes divorcés depuis cinq ans et votre fille, Colleen, est morte du cancer en avril de cette année ? »

Margaret s'est contentée d'incliner la tête, trop bouleversée d'entendre le prénom de sa précieuse fille prononcé par un agent fédéral.

- « Vous êtes accusés d'avoir procéder à des actes d'euthanasies sur plusieurs personnes dans le New-Jersey et en Californie. Nous avons trouvé deux seringues dans votre sac. L'une d'elle était remplie de morphine et l'autre contenait du potassium. Niez-vous les faits ? »

- « Non »

Don soupirait intérieurement. Il avait envie de lui crier d'attendre son avocat et de ne pas avouer aussi facilement mais il était un représentant de la loi. Et, en tant que tel, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'enregistrer ses aveux.

- « Vous savez que l'euthanasie active est condamnée pénalement. Vous êtes poursuivie pour assassinat même si vous avez agit avec le consentement des malades et même si ces derniers se trouvaient dans un état proche de la mort. »

- « Assassinat ? Mais…Ce que j'ai fais est bien. J'ai…J'ai abrégé les souffrances des malades et, par la même occasion, soulager celles des familles. Je sais aussi que c'est illégal mais…de là à parler d'assassinat. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Oh mon Dieu, assassinat !»

Brutalement, Margaret, proche de la panique et de la terreur, a commencé à souffrir de ventilation exagérée. Instinctivement, Don a contourné la table et s'est mis à genoux devant elle. D'une voix douce, il l'a aidé à reprendre sa respiration tandis que Megan courait chercher un verre d'eau. L'esprit de Margaret fusionnait dans tous les sens. _Assassinat. Non ! Je ne suis pas un assassin. Pourquoi est-ce que ces agents disent que j'en suis un_ ? _Ils ne me connaissent même pas. Je t'en prie Colleen, aides-moi._ En grelottant, elle a accepté le verre d'eau que lui tendait Megan et, après quelques minutes interminables, elle est finalement parvenue à retrouver une respiration normale. Rassurer, Don s'est rassis sur sa chaise et un agent est venu prendre le verre d'eau vide, arme potentielle.

Margaret a essuyé ses yeux avec un mouchoir tendu par Megan et a imploré Don du regard.

- « Je ne peux pas être condamnée pour des actes reconnus comme humain par un grand nombre de personnes. Regardez ce qui s'est passée lors de l'affaire Jefferson. Une mère a aidé son fils à mourir. Elle risquait une peine maximale de cinq ans de prison mais la justice a été clémente avec elle. Un non-lieu a été prononcé. Peu de personnes souhaitaient qu'elle soit punie. »

- « Mais, à la différence de Mme Jefferson, vous avez euthanasié une soixantaine de personnes. Aucun juge ne conclura à un non-lieu. Il y a aura un procès et vous devrez faire face à un jury. »

- « Mais ces personnes étaient condamnées. Elles allaient mourir ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de voir un être cher mourir à petit feu sous vos yeux. Ma fille souffrait atrocement et je ne pouvais rien faire pour soulager sa douleur. J'aurais tant voulu prendre sa douleur et souffrir à sa place. Tous les jours, elle me demandait quand s'arrêterait ses souffrances. Je lui répondais bientôt mais le lendemain la douleur était encore plus insupportable, et le surlendemain et encore le surlendemain. Jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se mette à étouffer et se noie dans son propre sang. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui administrer une dose létale mais j'aurais voulu qu'une personne le fasse à ma place. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque de se faire arrêter. Je ne leurs en veux pas mais…Les actes d'euthanasies clandestins sont beaucoup plus courant que ce que les gens penses. Alors pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a aidé mon bébé ? »

Poignardé en plein cœur, Don a commencé à se demander s'il n'allait pas souffrir lui-même de ventilation exagérée. Evidemment qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait commis la même chose et pourtant il se trouvait toujours du bon côté de la loi. Par manque de réponse appropriée, il a imperceptiblement secoué sa tête, incertain de trouver la force de continuer cet interrogatoire. Ressentant le malaise de son associé, Megan a prit le relais :

- « Votre fille aurait pu établir un testament de fin de vie ou désigné un mandataire de santé. Tous les Etats ont légiféré pour permettre au patient de laisser des instructions quant aux décisions médicales qui devraient être prises s'il devenait incapable, y compris l'arrêt de tout ce qui le maintien en vie artificiellement. »

- « Un testament de fin de vie ne nous aurait pas aidé. Il aurait seulement permit à Colleen de demander à ne pas être maintenue en vie par des médicaments, techniques ou moyens artificiels. Mais la douleur serait toujours là. Ma fille ne voulait plus souffrir et, au regard de la législation, une personne ne peut pas solliciter dans un document écrit l'intervention d'une tierce personne pour provoquer le décès. Et même si Colleen m'avait désigné mandataire de santé, la situation aurait été la même. Je n'aurais pas pu demander à un médecin d'abréger sa vie. »

- « Donc, parce-que vous n'avez pas pu aider votre fille à mourir, vous avez décidé d'aider d'autres personnes qui se trouvent dans cette même situation. Votre intention est noble mais, se faisant, avez-vous réellement respecté le choix des malades que vous avez euthanasié et la volonté de leurs familles ? Peut-être que la plupart de ces malades ne voulaient pas mourir prématurément. »

- « La plupart d'entre eux étaient inconscients mais il suffisait de voir les visages dévastés de leurs proches pour comprendre qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Et…certains, encore conscients, me l'ont demandés. De même que certaines familles.»

- « Comment connaissiez-vous ces personnes ? »

- « Il est très facile d'entrer dans un hôpital sans se faire remarquer. Parfois j'utilisais mes anciennes tenues d'infirmières et je me faisais passer pour un membre du personnel auprès des patients et leurs proches. Dans des circonstances aussi difficiles, il est très aisé de tisser des liens. Ces personnes cherchent désespérément à parler, à se confier. Ils cherchent la réassurance, même si elle vient d'une personne étrangère. Au fil des jours, une vraie confiance s'installe et toutes les barrières sont levées. Et c'est souvent dans ces instants que les demandes interviennent. Il y a des établissements de santé qui sont plus difficiles d'accès que d'autres mais j'arrivais à y entrer grâce à ma carte de membre de l'association « L'ange bleu » ».

- « C'est l'une de ces associations qui regroupe des personnes bénévoles pour aller rendre visite et offrir du réconfort aux malades, particulièrement ceux qui n'ont pas de famille ».

- « Oui».

- « La famille de la patiente de ce soir était-elle au courant de vos intentions ? Avait-elle fais appelle à vous ? Son mari ? Ses enfants ? Ses parents ?»

Don a soudainement ressenti un haut le cœur et son rythme cardiaque battait à une vitesse folle, de concert avec ses palpitations dans sa tête. Tout se jouer au ralenti devant ses yeux : le stylo de Megan en suspend sur son bloc note, le regard reconnaissant de Margaret sur lui, la vue de Colby, assis à son bureau, parlant au sous-directeur Wright, adossé contre une paroi.

- « Non. Personne de la famille n'était au courant. La patiente elle-même me l'avait demandé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et elle m'avait prié de ne rien dire à son mari ».

Par accord silencieux, Megan et Don ont décidés qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de continuer l'interrogatoire. Il y avait assez de charges contre Margaret Devlin et il était peu probable que la justice soit clémente envers elle.

Don a atteint ses menottes derrière son dos et a attaché les poignets de Margaret en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop les serrer. Megan a fermé son bloc et le dossier puis est retourné à son bureau. Seule dans la pièce avec Don, Margaret s'est retourné et l'a regardé droit dans les yeux :

- « Vous comprenez ce que j'ai fais, agent Eppes. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous avez aussi souffert et vous vous sentez coupable.»

Prit par surprise, Don est resté sans voix.

- « Ne vous culpabilisez pas agent Eppes. Vous avez agit par amour. Personne ne devrait se sentir coupable d'avoir écouter son cœur ».

Après un petit instant inconfortable, Don a finalement sorti de sa poche une de ses petites cartes de visites pour la mettre dans une des poches de la veste de Margaret.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, de jour comme de nuit. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous aider. »

Les larmes ont jailli des yeux de Margaret mais elles ne pouvaient les essuyer en raison de ses mains liées derrière son dos. Don a sorti un mouchoir et les a essuyés sans rien dire.

« Merci. Agent Eppes, je peux vous demander une faveur ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ne dites-rien à ma famille, je vous en supplie. Ma mère et ma sœur ne sont au courant de rien. »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je les prévienne ? Vous aurez besoin de leur amour et de leur soutien.»

« Non. Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine. Elles ne le méritent pas. Si jamais vous êtes en contact avec elles, dites-leurs seulement que je vais bien et qu'elles n'ont pas à s'inquiéter.»

Don voulait répondre qu'elle ne méritait pas non plus cette situation. Mais au lieu de cela, il a acquiescé et fait signe à un agent d'emmener Margaret. Après un petit signe de tête, il l'a observé marcher en direction des ascenseurs et rentrer dans l'un d'eux.

En passant une main sur son visage, il s'est dirigé vers son bureau, où l'attendait le sous-directeur Wright. Colby évitait-il réellement son regard ou était-ce juste son imagination ?

« Agent Eppes ».

« Monsieur »

« L'agent Granger de me faire un compte rendu de l'enquête et de l'arrestation».

Don a incliné de la tête, attendant anxieusement la suite. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque son supérieur lui a adressé un sourire en serrant sa main.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Les rapports peuvent attendre demain. Allez tous vous reposer. Ne le prenez-pas mal, mais vous en avez grandement besoin. »

Fatigué, Don s'est retourné vers son équipe après avoir remercié Colby avec un petit sourire :

« Bien. Tout le monde à la maison ! »

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Megan et David ont saisi leurs affaires et sont partis. Colby a prit son temps, de sorte de se retrouver seul avec Don.

- « Don »

- « Oui Colby ? »

- « Megan, David et moi te faisons confiance. Mais tu dois aussi nous faire confiance. Nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber».

- « Je…Je sais. Je vous fais confiance à tous les trois. Nous sommes une équipe ».

- « Heureux de l'entendre. A demain ».

- « A demain. »

Don s'est attardé quelques instants à son bureau, le dossier de Margaret dans les mains. D'un geste las, il a sorti un tampon de son tiroir et a tamponné à l'encre rouge la couverture du dossier. « Enquête terminée ».

« Bonne chance Margaret ».

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et un grand merci pour tous vos messages ! _**

**Chapitre 9 : **

« Je l'ai trouvé papa »

Charlie ne pouvait pas voir son père mais l'énorme soulagement de celui-ci était perceptible au téléphone.

« Tu le ramènes à la maison, Charlie ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne le lui laisserais pas le choix. J'emploierais la force s'il le faut ».

« Fais-bien attention. Tu sais que si tu le pousses trop, il se retranchera définitivement ».

« C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état plus longtemps. »

« Bien. Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

De sa voiture, Charlie apercevait son frère, assis contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne, situé en face de la tombe de sa mère.

« Il a l'air si triste papa ».

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Non, ça ira».

« Essaies de le convaincre de prendre des vacances. Je pensais que l'on pourrait aller camper tous les trois. Le parc national de Chester est formidable pour la pêche. Et ce sera une bonne occasion de se retrouver, rien que tous les trois. »

« Bonne idée. Nous avons tous les trois besoin de décompresser. »

« Je vais avertir l'agent Warner que tu as retrouvé Donnie. Elle se fait vraiment du mauvais sang. Et je préviens aussi son équipe. Bonne chance Charlie. A tout de suite ».

« A tout de suite papa ».

* * *

_« Je la sens qui approche…Je voudrais que tu m'aides…Je ne veux plus souffrir Donnie »_

Don essayait d'arrêter les voix en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles mais elles continuaient inlassablement. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué.

_« Je ne suis pas un assassin…Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a aidé mon bébé ? » _

- « Don ? »

« … »

_« Vous avez agit par amour. »_

- « Je peux m'asseoir ?...Tu m'entends Don ? »

_Charlie ?_

« Tous le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es pas allé au travail depuis deux jours. Tu as complètement disparu de la circulation et tu ne réponds même pas au téléphone. Nous t'avons cherché partout».

Charlie s'est doucement assis à côté de son frère tout en le forçant à enlever ses mains de ses oreilles. Il l'a regardé de plus près et s'est alarmé de son épuisement flagrant.

« Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?...Don, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ? »

_Dormi ?...Depuis quand ?_

« Je…Je ne sais pas».

« Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Tu vas venir à la maison et, une fois que tu te seras reposé, nous parlerons. D'accord ? »

Don a lentement tourné sa tête pour regarder son frère.

« A la maison ? »

« Oui. A la maison. Avec papa et moi. »

« Mais pas avec maman ».

Charlie a fermé brièvement ses yeux tout en refoulant sa propre peine. Face au comportement anormal de son frère, il n'était plus aussi sûr d'être à la hauteur. Il aurait peut-être dû demander à son père de venir.

« Non Donnie. Pas avec maman ».

« Je suis tellement désolé Charlie »

Cette fois-ci, Charlie était définitivement effrayé. Jamais il n'avait vu de larmes dans les yeux de Don et jamais il n'avait entendu sa voix tremblée.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« J'ai tué maman »

Don a commencé à secouer et ses larmes se sont mises à couler librement. Instinctivement, Charlie a enroulé ses bras autour de son frère et l'a forcé à pleurer sur son épaule. Eperdu, Don n'a offert aucune résistance et il s'est littéralement effondré dans les bras de son petit frère.

« Charlie ».

Le cœur serré, le jeune génie a resserré son étreinte tout en maintenant la tête de l'agent sur son épaule.

« Laisses-toi aller Donnie, je suis là»

Don a obéi et s'est accroché désespérément à la chemise de son petit frère pendant que sa douleur s'évacuait brutalement de son corps.

« Voilà, c'est bien».

Charlie pouvait sentir les larmes de son frère mouillaient sa chemise et ses propres joues étaient humides mais il a continué à le bercer.

- « Tu n'as pas tué maman. C'est la maladie qui l'a tué…ça va aller Don.»

Après de longues minutes, Don s'est calmé mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Il a entreprit une démarche pour se libérer des bras de Charlie mais celui-ci l'a retenu.

« Nous comprenons Don. Tu as pris la bonne décision ».

« Tu sais ? »

« Oui. Papa aussi. Tu sais qu'on ne peut jamais rien lui cacher. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ».

Le corps de Don s'est soudainement tendu, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Charlie.

« Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Tu as aidé maman. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage.»

« Mais maman aurait pu vivre quelques jours de plus. Tu aurais pu lui dire au revoir. Je suis désolé ».

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne si je ne lui ai pas dit ».

« Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu. Elle savait comment ton esprit fonctionner. Maman voulait seulement que tu sois heureux. »

« Je le suis si tu l'es ».

« … »

Préoccupé par le manque de réponse de son frère, Charlie a continué à le bercer tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il est temps que tu sois enfin heureux Don ».

« …mérite pas ».

« Bien que sûr que si tu mérites d'être heureux. »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ?»

« …Je l'ai mis en prison »

Charlie a regardé en direction de la tombe de sa mère en secouant tristement sa tête.

« Margaret savait que ce qu'elle faisait était illégal. Elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait et maintenant elle doit assumer les conséquences de ses choix ».

« J'ai fais le même choix ».

« … »

« La patiente de ce soir-là…Elle est morte quelques heures après l'arrestation…Son mari a dû …"

Don s'est remit à trembler et s'est blotti un peu plus profondément dans les bras rassurant de son frère.

« Son mari l'a…»

« Shhh Donnie. Shhh… Tu n'as fais que ton travail. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable des actions que les gens commettent. Chacun est responsable de ses actes. J'ai toujours admiré ta façon de prendre en charge les problèmes des autres. C'est tout à ton honneur mais tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde. Je veux que, pour une fois, tu fasses passer tes problèmes avant ceux des autres. Toi aussi tu as besoin d'être aider.»

« Je suis fatigué Charlie »

« Je sais Don. Je sais. Tu ne dois plus penser à tout cela. Maintenant, tu vas penser à toi, et seulement à toi. Et Liz ».

« Liz… »

« C'est une femme formidable. Tu seras heureux avec elle. Laisses-là prendre soin de toi. Tu lui as fais vivre un véritable cauchemar ces deux derniers jours, tu sais. Elle t'aime énormément».

« Je l'aime aussi ».

« Elle le sait mais elle voudrait que tu sois plus ouvert envers elle. Elle te comprend beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Vous faites le même métier tous les deux. Elle sait que concilier vie professionnelle et vie de famille est très difficile et elle a sûrement traversé les mêmes difficultés que toi. Si tu lui fais assez confiance, vous formerez un couple solide tous les deux. Le tout est qu'il ne faut aucun secret entre vous».

« Je lui fais confiance ».

« C'est à elle que tu dois le dire. Et tu lui diras aussi qu'il est temps que je devienne tonton ».

Don a lâché un petit rire et Charlie s'est régalé de son sourire.

« Je lui dirais si tu dis la même chose à Amita. Moi aussi je veux être tonton ».

Les deux frères ont rit et sont restés silencieux un petit moment. Don savourait le réconfort de son frère et Charlie appréciait de pouvoir être là pour lui.

« Papa pense que l'on pourrait aller camper tous les trois. »

Don a commencé à protester mais Charlie l'a coupé :

« Tu as besoin de vacances Don. A partir de maintenant et pour les prochains jours, ton emploi du temps sera à mon entière discrétion : 1, nous allons passer à ton appartement prendre quelques affaires ; 2, tu vas venir à la maison te reposer ; 3, tu vas aller parler à Liz ; 4, tu vas venir pêcher avec papa et moi au parc national de Chester et 5, rien de tout cela n'est négociable ».

« …'kay »

Charlie a froncé les sourcils en perplexité. C'était trop facile. Don avait atteint ses limites et beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Que Don le veuille ou non, Charlie ne le quittera pas des yeux les semaines à venir. Il sera sous étroite surveillance, jour et nuit. Sa seule échappatoire possible sera le programme de protection des témoins du FBI. Et encore…

« Merci Charlie »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je veux juste ton bonheur et tu peux être sûr que je veillerais à ce que tu ne le perdes jamais ».

Charlie s'est levé et a aidé son frère à faire de même. Ils se sont approchés de la tombe de leur mère et Charlie s'est accroupi tout en passant ses doigts sur les lettres dorées gravées sur le marbre.

« Tu me manques maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre bien soin de Don. Je t'aime».

Remarquant le bouquet de fleurs fraîches de son frère, un petit sourire est apparu sur les lèvres du jeune génie.

« Lilas»

Don a gesticulé timidement et s'est accroupi à côté de son frère.

« Le lilas a toujours été son parfum préféré ».

« Oui. Je m'en souviens.»

« Elle me manque tellement ».

Charlie a convenu silencieusement et s'est levé tout en observant son frère déposé un petit baiser sur la pierre avec ses doigts.

- « Je te promets d'être heureux maman. Liz est une femme merveilleuse. Je suis certain que je vais avoir une vie épanouie avec elle. Je t'aime.»

Don s'est également levé et les deux frères ont gardés le silence pendant quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, Charlie a passé un bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'a incité à le suivre.

« Aller viens Don. On rentre à la maison ».

Don a incliné de la tête et, après un dernier regard sur la tombe, a suivis son frère, confiant dans son avenir. Et s'il tombe à nouveau, il sait que Charlie sera là pour le relever.

**Goodbye (Fin)**

Musique : Clint Black & Wynona Judd, _« A bad goodbye »_


End file.
